Rise of a Sage
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Naruto in after defeating Obito is suddenly been sent to the Code Geass world. Why and how he was sent there, doesn't matter to him. All that matters is bring down the world superpowers to bring forth peace! Rated M, just to be safe. I don't own anything! If I did I wouldn't be writing this...- -
1. Chapter 1

**Hay there guys. I had this story on my hard drive for a very long time and I forgot about it. So I dug it up and start to rewrite it. So here's the first chapter. Give me so feed backs.**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha, a boy that is hair to 4 powerful clan's since he is the only survivors to care the blood of all four clan, was fighting a Obito Uchiha. Obito was trying to achieve world peace, now Naruto might like the idea of world peace he didn't like how Obito wanted it. Obito wanted to trap the world in an illusion, it was not true peace. They both had fought for 4 days straight, however on the 2 day Obito was able to resurrect the 10 tails, which he then observed making him the second Sage of Six Path, however that didn't last long when Madara, Naruto's grandfather, broke free of Obito's control and started to fight him. Obito was caught off guard and that was the time when Naruto performed the Reaper Seal.

Everyone was shocked to see Naruto performing the same seal his father used 16 years ago. Even Madara was shocked to see his grandson of all people perform such a seal.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU NOT NO THAT BY USING THAT SEAL YOU TOO WILL DIE?!" Obito yelled hoping that the blond stopped using that seal, after all he had just became a god.

"I know Obito...but if it means stopping a mad man like you then so be it! I will forfeit my life to seal away the beast you have unleashed on this world for good." Naruto said while coughing up blood. He could feel the Death God's hand going through his stomach and reaching out to Obito.

Obito screamed in pain as he felt the Reaper remove his sole along with the 10 tails power from his body. All of this happened in mere 4 minutes. Then Obito's lifeless body feel, followed by Naruto's, which later was engulfed in a bright light and disappeared. That day the, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, and the Uchiha bloodlines were gone, forever.

Naruto opened his eyes and slowly sat up. _'Was it all a dream?' _Naruto thought. The last thing he remembered was seal Obito away forever, by using the Reaper Seal. _'Wait..am I alive?' _ Naruto thought. He got up and looked around, the room he was in. He looked around the room which was complete destroyed, and seemed as if no one had lived here for years. From what he could come up with it looked like some kind of office. Naruto spotted a window and walked up to it, he was surprised to see how high the building was, about 20 stories, but what shocked him the most were the other building in the city. They were all abandoned and worn down and signs of old battlefield's were clear as day for him, and at the moment his eyes started to hurt. It was like him awakening his Sharingan all over again. When the pain stopped he looked at a broken window and channeled chakra to his eyes. They went from normal Sharingan, to his EMS (you all should know what that is), and then, to his surprise, the Rinnegan, but unlike Pain's these had 9 tomo's .

Then Naruto tried to meditate and to his surprise once again he had the knowledge of so many Jutsu's, fighting styles and other lost arts. It was as if he had...absorbed...the 10 tails. Naruto's eyes snapped wide open, he realized...that he had tails...10 wolf-like tails..and wolf like ears.

"Oh Kami...I think I am the new 10 tails." Naruto said. It was at that point he heard loud bangs coming from the city and smoke rising from the all ready destroyed city. He started to jump from roof to roof and spotted wired machines that were shooting at unarmed people..men..women..and children. It didn't matter to that if they were old, young or week. They just killed them all, seeing this Naruto could not hold back his anger anymore and processed to attack the machine's.

"Kill all these filthy elevens!" An officer said over his radio.

"Yes sir!" The pilots responded and fired away his rifles at some elevens. It was a total one-sided slaughter. Then the pilot say a person walking up to his knightmare. The pilot chuckled thinking that the boy had a death wish, but then all of the sudden he was ripped out of his knightmare. Looking around he saw the person who was standing a few feet's from him, but what was strange was the person had 10 tails.

"What the fuck are you?" The pilot said while shooting his hand pistol at the boy. The bullets hit, but the person kept walking towards him, not even caring that he was being shot at. the pilot was getting sacred at this point. He had complete formed off his all of his bullets and the boy was still walking towards him.

"What are you! You...you Demon!" The pilot yelled. Naruto chuckled at the statement, true he was now the 10 tails, but he wasn't going to be a mindless 10 tails. Naruto was arms length away from the scared pilot, then he used Absorption Soul Technique. With this he learned everything the man knew, from his child-hood till now. From what he could gather the man served the Holy Britannian Empire, which ruled most of the world, along with the E.U and the Chinese Federation. He learned of how Britannia started to invade other nations, taking away their identity and replacing it with a number. Right now he was in Area 11, the former nation of Japan which was conquered about 10 years ago. Naruto was sickened how they treated the natives of the areas the conquered. They were mere slaves to them, who were below them and their ways. He also learned how they were ordered to wipe out all elevens, innocent Japanese who had done nothing to warrant such a fate.

Naruto, in his rage, started to transform. He now had two horns that looked like rabbit ears, and had the Sage of Six Paths clothing, with a third eye.

"So I not only became the new 10 tails, but I am also the third Sage of Six Path's? Interesting, I can't help, but wonder if some higher power chose it to be like this." Naruto said to himself. He was leaking a lot of chakra, which was acting like a jammer for the Britannian's who couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. Naruto started to levitate until he could spot the G-1. The enemy mobile base from what he gathered from the man's memory. Once he spotted it he started to prepare a low power Bijudama, at this point everybody could see the Bijudama which looked like a purple sphere which was absorbing small red and blue balls. Then all of the sudden the purple sphere shot towards the G-1.

"What in the name of god is that!" An officer yelled looking at the purple sphere heading towards G-1. When the Bijudama it caused a massive explosion and sent a few shock wave. The Britannian forces were in total chaos, they had just lost the command building, along with all their high ranking officers, and one of their prince. With their command unite destroyed the Britannian forces started to back off and exit the city, Naruto doing the same.

Once Naruto exited the city he entered the Tokyo settlement, which was built upon the old Tokyo. Naruto's first job was to create an identity so he could blend in. That in itself wouldn't be hard since he was an ninja. The second thing he had to do was establish a source of income, he could always gamble, but he needed more if he was going to fund any rebellion, the third was get himself enrolled into a school. Sure he could ripe out someone's soul and learn what they know, but he would rather not take chose that option when it came to acquiring knowledge. With that he created shadow clones and got to work.

**3 Days later **

Lelouch was pissed, why you may ask? Well 3 days ago he acquired a power known as Geass for a girl named C.C, he was then commanding some rebel's to victory, it started to fall apart when a single white knightmare started to turn the tide, so he decided that he would he would ask the prince about the death of his mother, well he would have if not for a strange purple sphere which destroyed his half-brothers H.Q. He was so close, yet so far. Not only that, but the girl who gave him Geass showed up at his house! He asked if she knew what the purple sphere was to which she said she had no Idea.

"Class we have a new student." The teacher said. The class stopped what they were doing and looked towards the teacher. "Now please come in." The teacher said. The new student walked him, and the girls started to have hearts in their eyes, while the boys groaned. The student had white hair with blond and red streaks, and ocean blue eyes. He was about 6'1 easily the tallest person, from what they could tell he had no body fat, and had a built of a swimmer.

"Hello my name is Nathan Michael, it's nice to meet all of you." Nathan said with a bright smile. Once again the girls screamed in delight, while the boys glared at Nathan. Little did they know Nathan was in-fact Naruto.

"Now class if you have any question ask them now." The teacher asked. A few hands shot up and when I mean few I mean all of the girls in the class had their hands up. The teacher point at few.

"Is that the natural color of your hair? " A girl asked. Everyone was interested in his hair color.

"Yes it is my natural hair color." Nathan answered. It was true ever since he had become the new 10 tails and Sage his hair color changed as well.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked another girl. Naruto smiled

"I do not." That was it, those three little word would mark the beginning of Naruto knowing the hell spawns known as...fan-girls. For some reason a shiver went down his spin. After a few more question's Naruto proceeded to sit down at his seat, which was right next to Lelouch. Lelouch smiled and introduced himself. Naruto did the same, but he felt some kind of power from Lelouch, it wasn't strong nor was it like chakra, but here some kind of power. Naruto casted an illusion over his eyes and activated his Rinnegan. He looked towards Lelouch and could see some kind of power build up behind his eyes, but the strange thing was that the power built up was not incomplete.

_ 'A stage perhaps like the Sharingan?'_ Naruto thought. He also picked up another energy signature, but it was like Lelouch, yet it was different in terms of power. It was stronger than Lelouch and seemed to be more controlled. Whatever it was Naruto was going to find out.

**After school**

Lelouch was in his room typing away at his laptop. He was trying to figure out what his power can and cannot do. C.C. didn't want to help since it would take out the fun in her opinion. As he was working C.C. walked in.

"Lelouch there is something you need to know." C.C said. Lelouch raised an eyebrow it wasn't every day that the immortal witch told him something.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's about that new boy who just started school here." C.C. said. That got Lelouch attention.

"What do you mean? Do you thing that he is a spy?" Lelouch said. He was always paranoid about Britannia finding out his true identity and his sister. If Nathan was a spy then he would have to eliminate him.

"No he's not a spy, but he is giving off this strange energy. I don't know how I was able to pick it up, but it the energy came in waves, kind of like how sonar works. I believe that my own energy picked it up and started to respond to his." C.C. explained. She herself had never had this happen. She noticed how Lelouchs eyes widened.

"Wait so that wired feeling of me being watched was, because of him?" Lelouch asked.

"I think so." C.C. answered.

"Looks like I will have to get answers from him. I think I saw him in the library, he should still be there lets go." Lelouch said and walked out along with C.C.

As the two approached the Library and spotted Naruto Lelouch told C.C. to hid nearby which she did. He then walked up to Nathan and looked him in the eye while activating his Geass.

"I want you to answer my question." He ordered. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No why would I do that?" Naruto said. Lelouch was shocked. His Geass wasn't working on Nathan! What was going on? Did he lose his Geass? C.C. was also shocked. She had never seen a normal person unaffected by Geass.

"I order you to answer my question!" Lelouch ordered in anger. Naruto then figured out what was going on. He then smirked.

"Well you could ask nicely and I might answer your question, oh and you come out now, I know you are there." Naruto said and C.C. walked out of her hiding spot.

"I assume that you are here for answers yes? After all you should have sensed my sonar." Naruto asked.

"Who are you?" C.C. asked first.

"Well I am Nathan Michael, well my Britannian name anyways. My true name is Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha." Naruto said. the two raised an eyebrow.

"I am the last of Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan's, but I also have the blood of a Senju since the Uzumaki clan are there cousin, so I guess you could say all Uzumaki's have Senju blood in them. My father however had both Uchiha and Namikaze blood in him. However for the sake of shorting my name I go by my mother's clan name. So you can call me Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered. Both C.C. and Lelouch didn't really care as they had never heard such names in their life, but the blond said it as if they were some important names.

"Anyways why were you giving sending us...sonar waves...and why wasn't my Geass working on you?" Lelouch asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So that's what you power is called. Well first of I was checking the energy build up behind your eyes, but in the process I picked up her energy signature as well, and as for why your Geass did work, well it was because of this." Naruto then released the illusion around his eyes and showed his EMS. Lelouch was shocked. He turned towards C.C.

"Why didn't you tell me there were more Geass users?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch that is not a Geass, but whatever it is it is far more powerful than a Geass." C.C. said. She didn't want to admit it, but the boy held a power above any kind of Geass.

"She is telling the truth. This is called the Sharingan. It comes from my Uchiha side of the family. It is also known as the copy-wheel eye. With this I can copy any type of attack, I can see things slowly, predict enemy attack's, cast illusion and much more. Also like your eye, which I assume allows you to control a person, mine can do it to as many times as I wish." Naruto answered. Lelouch was eye wide at hearing what Naruto's eyes can do. Not only this, but his eyes were better at controlling people! Perhaps he could use Naruto into helping him to destroy Britannia.

"There's more isn't there?" C.C. asked. Naruto smirked, he was beginning to like this girl. She was sharp and very calculating, not to mention beautiful.

"Yes there is more. I can also control the very elements to my will." Naruto said. This caught Lelouchs attention.

"Naruto, why don't you join and my soon to be rebellion?" Lelouch asked bluntly.

"Rebellion for what exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Why to take down Britannia of course. Since you yourself are Japanese I would assume that you would want Britannia gone." Lelouch answered. Naruto then chuckled.

"You know Lelouch, I had a feeling you would say that, but I would have to say no, but I will tell you this. Britannia will fall along with the E.U and the Chinese Federation and they will fall by my hands." This shocked both of them.

"Are you insane? You don't want to fight just one super power, but 3?!" Lelouch asked in total disbelief. Naruto chuckled once again.

"To me there the three superpowers have nothing against me. In-fact I can teleport to Pen-dragon right now and completely destroy it by myself, but I am not a fool. I know who the innocent are, and who the guilty are." Naruto said.

"So you won't join me, but will you get in my way?" Lelouch. Lelouch would real hate to have an enemy like Naruto.

"No I won't get in your way, in-fact you can tell it to the world that you killed Clovis, that should allow the Japanese resistance trust you more." Naruto said.

"Wait...did you kill Clovis?" Lelouch asked. Naruto smirked.

"I may have...or may not have." Naruto said all the while keeping his smirk. Seeing this C.C. herself smirked. Finally someone like her you loved to just mess with peoples mind! Lelouch was becoming annoyed. He had just found the male counter-part of C.C. just great.

"Oh and by the way you might want to save a certain honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi." Naruto said. Lelouch was confused at this point. Seeing this Naruto sighed.

"Suzaku was blamed for killing Clovis, even thought it sounds like bullshit, apparently his IFF was disabled half-way between the fight so they couldn't track him. They think he launched that attack at the G-1 killing Clovis so you might want to save your childhood friend." Naruto said.

"Wait how did you know that Suzaku was my friend?" Lelouch asked.

"I know a lot of things Lelouch Vi Britannia." Naruto smirked seeing the absolute look of horror on Lelouch's face.

"How do you know that?!" Lelouch asked. Oh yh he was really paranoid of Naruto now.

"Oh I have my...ways and remember Lelouch...if anything we said here gets out...well let's just say that the Britannian military at Area 11 will be the least of your worry." With that Naruto walked out of the library. Lelouch was fuming with rage. Naruto had told him almost everything about himself, and Lelouch thought with that he could control him, but Naruto was in control of the satiation from the start! C.C. couldn't help but smirk seeing Lelouch frustrated.

A few days later Suzaku Kururugi was released, due to a man who called himself Zero. During Suzaku's parade on the bridge, Zero had strolled in and freed the boy, and later asked him to join, but Suzaku refused and walked away, then they next thing he knew he was released due to lack of evidence. While this was happening Naruto was coming up with his own plans. A few days ago he had bought a failing company. The company was arms research and development company, but they didn't have the funding, so it was a failing company. Naruto bought the company and turned it into a medical research and development company. While the company was a medical company and was slowly rising, it was also a secret weapons arms and research sit. Of course the people that worked there were complete ghost that he had recruited. These people hated Britannia, there were Japanese and Britannian's working in his company, on bought the medical sit and the military sit. Bought sides of the company were aware of each other, but the medical side was not filled with people that were ghosts, no they still hated Britannia, but they would rather aid the rebellion by supporting them.

"So you refused to join Zero Suzaku well that's a shame. I guess I'll have you reveal you little secret to the Japanese people." Naruto said. Currently Naruto was dressed an armor that his Grandfather Madara Uchiha gave him when Naruto was 5. Naruto smiled to himself. His Grandfather had saved him that day from a mob beating, and had trained him for the next 5 years. During that time he had a blood clone taking Naruto's place at the Village. His Grandfather had made him this armor, it was an exact copy of his own, but Naruto's armor grew as he grew older. Naruto was sitting with his armor on and had his hair grow to his grandfathers size and which now overshadowed his right eye, he had also turned it black. Naruto had figured out how to change his hair color and size, but he kept his original color when he was at school or any other public place. He then pulled out an AMBU fox mask and put it on.

"Show time." He said and faced the cameras, which was being operated by his clones. He ordered them to go live, and go live they did. All over Japan the channel's on T.V's and radio turned to a man wearing a mask, and some strange armor.

"People of Japan. I assume that you have already witnessed Zeros revel to the world, and him saving a Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi. I know that some of you call him a hero, while others a traitor to the Japanese people. In-fact you are right, Suzaku Kururugi, is a traitor to the Japanese people every since the war with Britannia began 10 years ago. You all think that Japan surrendered when Genbu Kururugi committed suicide, this led to Japans surrendering quite fast, however this also meant that Japan had yet to deplete its military force. I would also like to remind you that Genbu Kururugi himself called for a do or die resistance, but that all ended when he killed himself...or should I say that he was murdered." Every the Japanese people listening, or hearing went eye's wide.

"Yes Genbu Kururugi was murdered by his own son Suzaku Kururugi. It was he would delivered Japan so easily to the Britannian force, and it was him that caused you to lose your identity as a nation! Do now worry my fellow countrymen for Britannia will pay, they shall know the pain, the suffering and the humiliation that we had to suffer. For I am PAIN!" With that the broadcast was cut off. All around Japan people were shocked of what they had heard. Suzaku himself was shocked that someone knew that he killed his father. Lelouch was shocked, but he was thinking who this pain fellow was. A most all of the Japanese were now enraged. One of their own had betrayed them! That was the day that Suzaku Kururugi became a traitor to his own people and no Japanese would ever welcome him.

Suzaku was having a good day, he saved a princess, found out his friend was alive and more so that the was going to go to the same school as him. Well all of that was shot to hell when this pain guy spilled the beans on his secret. It was over for him, even if he helped the Japanese people they would never accept him. How could they? He was a traitor.

Lelouch himself could not believe that his friend killed his own father. He was also wondering about who this Pain character is. Could he be Naruto? Impossible, Naruto didn't have black hair and it wasn't that long that's for sure, and Pains voice was far to mature then Naruto's. Naruto was also at school watching the broadcast right next to him! Damn more unknowns just keep popping up.

This was the predicament Cornelia was dealing with after she had arrived in Area 11. First one of her brother' s die, then this clown named Zero shows up calming that he killed her brother, and frees Kururugi. Now this character named Pain pops up.

"Area 11 is the most resilient Area in our empire, not even the Area 18 was this resilient (I looked up and I believe that Area 18 was Russia)." She sighed. This was giving her one headache too many, but first things first she need to catch Zero as he killed her brother. Then she will go after this Pain guy. She had tried to find him at the Blood of the Samurai factions base, but he wasn't there. So she was going to recreate the same conditions as those of Shinjuku Ghetto at Saitama Ghetto, there she will ambush Zero and capture him. A flawless plan...if Naruto didn't know about it that is.

**Saitama Ghetto a few days later**

Lelouch gritted his teeth. His plan was failing. Cornelia had turned the tables on him, and now his forces were falling apart. Was it because of his failure to led men into battle? Somewhat, but then again he had a bunch of rebels who were facing a superior foe, and now Cornelia was right in front of him demanding that he open the hatch. Damn! What could he do! Think Lelouch! Think! then all of the sudden there was a massive roar. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the source of the roar, and to their horror it was a massive 10 tailed wolf. It's tails swing wildly destroying any Britannian force they could find.

"What the hell is that thing?" Cornelia yelled. She ordered all units to open fire on the giant wolf, but it did nothing. Soon the wolf was upon her G-1 base and crushed in under its paw. Cornelia could only watch n horror as her men were stomped on by...whatever that thing was. Then all of the sudden there was a heavy fog and when it cleared the giant beast was gone. All that was left was some of her men, and her personal guards, everyone else was dead or dying. What every that thing was, it wasn't human, nor was it a machine. Could it be the work of a god? Whatever that thing was, Cornelia knew that it would become another headache soon.

**Ok guys. That's it for now, and I need some help with who will Naruto be paired with. I want some opinions, but I am going to C.C. but some opinions would be nice. See you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter people. Now some of you might hate me or not, but I will tell you this that this is a fan-fiction and as it is MY fan-fiction I can do WHATEVER I WANT! Good? Good! Well have fun reading!**

"Damn it! Damn you Cornelia! I was so close, but what was that thing...doesn't matter, whatever it was at least I got away." Lelouch said as he ran through the tunnel. As he ran he saw a figure...in his Zero suit.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh come on Lelouch, don't you recognize me?" The figure said while taking off the helmet, revealing C.C.

"What are you doing here? And what was that thing?" Lelouch asked.

"Well I was going to save you, but then that beast appeared. I have no idea what it was, nor do I know where it came from." C.C. said. She then smirked.

"Well it seems like you lost." C.C. said while walking away. Lelouch's anger grew more and more.

"I wouldn't have lost if the conduction were equal!" Lelouch said.

"You sour loser if you are really that good then you should set up the conductions." C.C. fired back. Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"Then that's what I'll do. I set you the conductions, I'll raise an army that can't lose to Britannia, a people, a nation!" Lelouch said with determination in his eyes. C.C. smirked. Oh how she loved to play with peoples mind.

"Well. well Lelouch I saved your ass, but I wonder what you will do next. Hopefully you don't waste this chance I gave you. Now then what's the states on my other 'operation's'" Naruto said as he opened up in laptop and started reading the reports on his 'operation's'.

_'I see...so there is a resistance force in the former state of the Soviet Union. Well then I guess I can start funding them and arming them, with that Britannia will have to cut its forces in half. The Soviet Union was a massive state.' _Naruto thought. For the last few weeks Naruto was searching for resistance forces in other areas. The former states of the Soviet Union and the Middle East had the largest, but were also the worst armed, compared to their Japanese counter-parts.

**4 days later**

"What?! Terrorist have taken hostages at the Lake Kawaguchi convention center Hotel?" Suzaku asked. His friends were in that hotel. He had joined the school a few days ago and Lelouch had smoothed things out for him there, and to his shame you could say some called him a hero for killing his father. Now they were trapped into in that hotel, not only that, but Euphemia is also in there.

Zero watched the news about the hotel jacking. Damn his forces weren't ready! Not only that, but his friends are also being held hostage. As he watched the footage he spotted Naruto in there. What the hell was he doing there?! He wasn't invited to the trip so what is he doing there? Zero had to make a plan and he had to make a plan fast.

_'And here I thought it was going to be a simple meeting.' _Naruto thought. You see Naruto's company has grow quite a lot. People questioned his company's growth, but had no evidence to support their calms we can thank Naruto for that since the bastard can be anywhere any time. A the wonders of teleportation. He had invested somewhat in Sakuradite seeing as his military sector needed it. Of course he would have to state that he was using it in medical applications. Well once he arrived and the meeting started all of the sudden these jackass hijacked the hotel. Naruto sighed.

_'Well at least I brought my gear. Might as well save these people since there all innocent civilians.' _Naruto thought.

"Excuse me!" Naruto said in Japanese. The guards looked towards him.

"What do you want?" A guard asked.

"Well you see I drank too much water during the meeting, and well you know nature calls." Naruto said while chuckling. A few of the guards chuckled as well. Then one of them walked towards him and got him up.

"All right fellow me and don't try anything funny." The guard said and Naruto nodded. The guard let Naruto to the bathroom and let him use it. While Naruto was in the bathroom he created a reinforced shadow clone.

"Ok listen up you will head back with the guard to the hold. I'll free those people soon enough." Naruto whispered to his clone who nodded. Naruto then teleported out thanks to his Sharingan, boy did he love that ability he could now understand why Obito used it every fucking time. The clone did as he was told, but another one of his clones that he left outside before the meeting started popped and sent him the news.

"So you have arrived Zero. Not surprised since your half-sister and your friends are here." Naruto said to himself, but no matter he had hostages to save. He changed into his armor, grew his hair and changed its color. Then he put on his fox mask. Oh yh time for Pain to shine.

Naruto made his way through the halls silently killing guards and replacing them with his clones. He noticed that Euphemia was missing, he could only hope that Lelouch would save his half-sister rather than kill her like he would have done with his half-brother if Naruto did kill him. He spotted two guards guarding the hostages. Naruto sighed _'Man these guys are pretty lazy when it comes to guarding.' _Naruto thought. He then jumped out of the shadows and killed the guards with two chakra rods. The people panicked a bit.

"Do not be alarmed I have only come to save you all. Now please can you all get close to each other?" He asked them. He got confused looks, but they did as he asked them to do. Then Naruto focused and sent chakra through his eyes (Btw his EMS design is just like Madara's only the color's are flipped backwards) the people started to suck into a vortex Naruto opened up with both eyes.

"Wait! Who are you!?" A girl asked. Naruto looked at her. She looked like that girl who has a crush on Lelouch.

"Well most people already know me, but I guess some don't. I am Pain." With that everyone vanished.

In front of the G-1 base a sudden vortex opened up. The soldiers tensed up and aimed there weapon. They were ready to shoot but out of the vortex came the hostages from the hotel. The soldiers gave each other's the looking saying 'What the fuck just happened?' In-fact even Cornelia was confused.

"How in the world did you all get out of the hotel?" She asked.

"Some guy name Pain just showed up and did some wired trick and the next thing we know we are standing out here." Answered a random hostage. Great another vigilante just had to show up. Then she started to look for her sister, but couldn't find her. What was going on? Had that man kidnapped her sister? No he couldn't have recognized her? He just couldn't. Then all of the sudden she heard a rumble and she the hotel sink into the lake. Her eyes went wide. If Euphemia was in there then...no she couldn't...damn it! She lost her half-brother Lelouch, and half-sister Nunnally! Now she could have lost another! Damn it she was too week once again to save her! That's when she heard Zeros voice. She looked towards the monitor and saw Euphemia along with Zeros and some of his men. Zero then gave his speech about the wrong's and the right's and then declared himself and his group knights for justice. It would have gone well if not for the clapping.

"Well isn't that just noble of you." Said a voice. People started to look for the voice, but couldn't find it. Then someone found the source of the voice and point up in the sky. Everyone looked up and all their jaws dropped. There up in the sky was a man in some kind of armor _levitating _in midair.

"I must say you speech was very impressive. Knights for justice it has a ring to it, but like all knights you too will become corrupt, and arrogant. This isn't about freeing Japan or other Areas to you isn't it? No its more like revenge to you. Hell I can already tell that you're not Japanese, but then again you are better than that traitor of a fool who killed his own father." The man finished. Suzaku in his rage fired at the man. Everyone watched as the beam of eye was about to hit the man, but then it went _through _the man as if he was a ghost! Naruto looked towards the Knightmare who shot at him and smiled. It was the white Knightmare his clones had gathered Intel on. Slowly Naruto floated down and landed with grace.

"So you want to fight me?" Naruto asked shocking everyone. A man had just challenged a Knightmare.

"Don't be a fool! You have no Knightmare!" Suzaku yelled in outrage. This man was starting to annoy him to no end.

"Boy I don't need a Knightmare to fight one. Come and face me! Suzaku Kururugi the greatest traitor in Japans history!" Naruto yelled. That did it. Suzaku's anger reached a boiling point and attacking Pain (Just to let you know Pain is Naruto) Naruto smirked under is mask. He saw the attack coming. He could do two things, one use Kamui or he could use Susanoo. Naruto smirked and used Kamui first. He really wanted to show off. The blast hit the spot Naruto was standing at and dust was everywhere. People looked on and waited for the dust to clear. When the dust cleared people were awed by the thing that stood before them. In the sport Naruto was standing at stood a black and red figure that seemed to be made out of fire. It had blue wings at the end of each wing was a hand, one was holding a sheath, the other was free. The figure looked like a samurai and was twice the size of Suzaku's Knightmare and was holding what seemed like a sword (It's Madara's Susanoo, but instead of it being blue I made it black and red) The figure looked like an angle, but they all knew this was no angle this was a warrior.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Lloyd asked. The energy readings he was getting was off the charts. Hell he couldn't even consider that Sakuradite anymore!

"Since you have accepted my challenge then I will show you two of my abilities that I will use to beat you with." Pain said and with a swing his sword sent a shock wave at the Lancelot. Suzaku tried to block it but his shields were useless the shock wave completely destroyed his Knightmare's right hand. What every that thing was it was dangerous.

"I assume you are wondering what this is? Well this is my Susanoo the unbreakable defense in the whole world." With that he sent another slash with his sword towards in-coming helicopters and destroyed them all.

" Amaterasu!" Naruto yelled and black flames came out of nowhere and started to burn the Lancelot. Having no choice Suzaku ejected.

Lloyd was shocked again. "What the hell! Those flames are hot as the sun! I hope that the Lancelot survives them!" He yelled. His co-works sweet-dropped. Was Knightmares all this guy cared about?

"And that was Amaterasu, flames said to be from hell itself. They are hot as the sun and will burn for 7 days and nights." Naruto said. Many of the Japanese who were listening to him were pretty shocked. This guy named Pain had two attacks named after two of their gods. Was he a messenger from Kami herself? If so then he was there savoir and they would follow him to the pits of hell if they had to.

"Pathetic. People of Japan you might think that I am a god, but no I am not god, but rather I have the power that the gods have granted me! I will lead you to liberation! To freedom! For Britannia's time has come to an end!" Pain yelled.

"Now I will show you the power that I was giving from the gods themselves!" Pain said and clapped his hands all of the sudden there were small tremors. People looked confused but all of the sudden the clouds split and once again jaws dropped. There was a fucking Meteorite fall out of the sky. It was aimed right at the hotel, while people were far enough away from the meteorite they didn't just stand there. No they ran as far away as they could. The meteorite wasn't that big since Naruto intended it to be a small sized one. Naruto knew that he could control the size of the meteorite if he wanted to. The meteorite crashed in the hotel destroying it, but that was not the end as a second meteorite descended and hit the top of the first one. People gasped at the power this man commanded. He could create an armor that could not be destroyed, flames that are hot as the sun, and drop meteorites out of the sky! Unbelievable. All across Area 11 Japanese who refused to surrender their identity cheered. They could finally have a fighting chance with Pain.

Zero was filled with rage. This man had showed more than enough power to wipe out whole city's with a flick of his wrist. He had just started the Black Knights, but now this guy was stealing his thunder. For now he had to retreat.

It's been a few weeks since the hotel incident, and the Black Knights have been doing raids and recruiting people to their cause. Lelouch however was not happy. The Black knights weren't getting more recruits then he had hoped for. He was still getting some but because of Pain he wasn't getting much. However most of those who didn't join him, join Pain yet the people who joined him completely vanished. All there public records, data, name, date of birth, everything. It was as if they never existed in the first place. It was because of this Lelouch was on high alert. He wanted to know who Pain was. The first one he could thing of being Pain was Nathan aka Naruto, but that was thrown out of the window when Naruto was with the hostage group will Pain was fighting right in front of him. Two people cannot be in the same spot, it could work for Zero, but not for Pain since Zero covered all his body which meant that anybody could dress up as Zero and people still wouldn't know who is the real Zero.

Another thing he had to worry about is Nathan aka Naruto. Naruto knew who he and his sister really were. Lelouch hated to admit it but his arrogant attitude when he gained the Geass really coasted him. First it was when he confronted Nathan which turned out to be a bad move. The worst part was that he could not make a move against Nathan since Nathan knew who he and his sister really were. Then the failure against Cornelia.

For now Lelouch was in the student council room. While he worked he was drawing up plans in his mind of what to do next. He was luck you could say in a way. Ever since Pain had showed off his power Britannian forces were searching high and low for the man, but it was also frustrating since that meant that the Black Knights weren't a big threat. Still his forces were growing, albeit slowly.

One person he has yet to deal with was Nathan. Nathan had told him what his power could do. It was so similar to his own, yet far more powerful. Not only that but C.C. was gaining an interest in the boy and that was bad. He didn't want C.C. to betray him since she was a valuable piece in his game. She knew more about Geass then he himself. While Nathan had proclaimed that he would defeat all major superpowers in the world he didn't do much about it. From what he had seen Nathan was a very lazy person, but was very smart. He didn't seem like a leader since, he would rather take orders then give. Another problem was the fact that the Japanese knew that he was not a Japanese thanks to Pain and that led to some level of mistrust within his ranks.

Lelouch was going over his next course of actions. The reports he was getting was that Kyoto was now supplying them with weapons, but he knew better, it was all a test. He had also gained some interesting information on Cornelia. It seemed like she was going to finish off the JLF for good.

_'Narita mountains...we then it looks like we are going hiking this weekend' _Lelouch thought. He knew that Pain might show up. That were also other reports of Pain destroying a Britannian supply dump. The most interesting thing about it was that only Pain went in alone...that was disturbing. Lelouch knew that Pain was intelligent, but also a one man army if he so wished.

_'So why don't you Pain? What is your plan?' _Zero thought. As he finished up his work he hid everything and went to his room to get some sleep. If Lelouch had stayed for a while he would have seen a figure walk out of the shadows with red eyes that seemed to be spinning. The figure smirked and then popped out of existence.

**4 days later: Narita mountains**:

Narita mountains prior to Japans conquest were a peaceful place, but now they are nothing more than a mountain fortress. As Cornelia looked over the map she was sure that the JLF was located here. She also figured that Zero, or Pain might show up. She was ready, her forces were ready, and everything was set.

"All right begin operation and destroy the JLF!" Cornelia said over here radio. Her soldiers replied and all around the mountain Britannian Knightmares started to appear.

"You the JLF, you and your bygone forgotten age, today your time has come." With that the attack on Narita mountain began. The JLF were panicking there forces were cut off, and some were captured. They desperately tried to defeat or hold back the Britannian, but there sheer number were too much. While this was going off Zero was standing over the mountain and was asking for anyone to shoot him.

"We...will fellow you Zero." Was the reply he got. Zero smirked under his mask. Now his control and command would not be questioned. Zero nodded and gave the single to Kallen to begin. She then brought the arm of her Knightmare over a strange rod which was stuck in the earth. She activated the radiant wave radiant wave surger. After a few second's the earth started to tremble and all of the sudden there was a landslide. It poured down destroying much of the Britannian forces and some of the JLF, but the biggest damage was done to the city. The city was completely destroyed by the landslide. Then with Zeros order's the Black Knights attacked. The Britannian's were caught off guard and started to take some heavy losses. Cornelia was very pissed. Just a few minutes ago victory was within her reach, but then Zero and his forces swooped in and started a counter attack! While this was going on Pain was in one of the destroyed buildings in the city.

"Well what do you know they have their own version of that snake." Naruto said as he cleaned his katana which was covered in blood. Then he got his clones memories and boy did he uncover a lot of dirt.

"Project 'Code-R' eh? I wonder...was this so they could obtain immorality...or something else." Naruto said as he started to walk out of the building. He noticed that the fighting had stopped, but there were still two people fighting. If he had to guess then it would be Zero and the White Knight.

"Oh well...might as well have some fun." He said as he swirled into the vortex created by his eye.

Lelouch stood there, frozen, looking at the White Knightmare in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He was so close but this White Knightmare got in his way again. First it was at the Ghettos, then with Cornelia, and now he was cornered by the it. Then out of nowhere C.C. walks up and places her hand on the Knightmare. Suzaku froze the last thing he remembered was that green haired girl from that gas capsule before he was bombarded images of his father.

"Use this chance and escape and don't worry I'll be fine." She said Lelouch nodded and simple ran. He knew that C.C. would be fine after all if she could stroll on the battlefield then she would easily stroll out of the battlefield. Once Lelouch left, Pain walked over to her.

"My lucky day I guess. I have some questions for you." Naruto said and placed his hand on her. Then all of the sudden he was blasted with memories of a little girl, so wired building with the Geass mark, and the war. C.C. however did not expect Pain to show up and when he touched her she herself began to see memoires of a blond child who was beaten, hated, and ignored for a very long time. She also saw memories of death, pain, suffering, and war. Then Suzaku started to scream and his unite went berserk. C.C. got hit by some sharp rocks, Naruto seeing this grabbed her and sank into the ground. He would have to treat her wounds and get some answers.

**A few hours later:**

Naruto sat down next to the sleeping girl. He was thinking of what he saw in her mind. He knew that something was off about her. She seemed to be different as if she was misplaced it was only after he got data on 'Code-R' did he know that she was immortal. He chuckled a bit. He thought off how he came to this world and later found out that he himself was immortal since he was the new 10 tails. His soul was tied to the planet itself. His body could be destroyed but it would reform about 3 years later. He could be sealed away but this world knew nothing about sealing. He was broken out of his thoughts when the girl spoke.

"You finally called me by my name *Water droplet falls" He heard her say her name. From what he could come up with. She was an orphan much like him, and was taken care of by a nun and after that he knew nothing else. All he saw after that was her trying to take her life and war.

"*Water droplet falls* what a nice name...much better than a ramen topping that's for sure." He said. He turned around to find the girl looking at him. She was crying a little.

"So your awake that's good. Now what happened back there?" Naruto asked in Pain's voice.

"What you saw were my memories...and I saw yours..." She answered. Naruto's eyes widened. This girl had seen his life, meaning she knew he was from a different world.

"Tell me...how did you survive the hate?" She asked breaking him out of his thoughts. Naruto looked over to her and then sighed and took over his mask.

"How I survived that hate huh? Well I only survived because of my grandfather. Sure my first 5 years of life were hell, but my grandfather found me. He might have been around for a few years, but the lessons he taught he were invaluable. My grandfather was a good man as a child, but as he grew up he became cold. That led him to fight his best friend. He had realized how selfish he was and what a fool he had made himself out of. He wanted peace in our world so people won't have to die, like his brother did, nor how his son and daughter-in-law did and I wanted to bring that peace. If it meant that I had to endure the worlds hate then so be it." Naruto answered. C.C. eyes widened and then she smiled. Not a fake smile but a true smile. Naruto was a bit awed since he had never seen such a beautiful smile before.

C.C. thought over the answer the boy had given her. He had the power to control people, to make them obey him...much like how she did to her village because of the loneliness, yet he never chose to use it like that. He didn't care of what the world thought of him. All he cared about to fulfilling his grandfather's wish and if the world hated him then he could care less of it. She didn't know why but her heart started to race faster and faster as she thought about him.

_'What is going on? Why is my heart beating faster? It's never happened before..'_ She thought. She didn't know what was happening. It was beating faster and faster but it was painful, but rather pleasant. Then she then was this warm feeling in her stomach and it also felt like butterfly were in her stomach. Poor C.C. she had yet to realize that she was more human then she thinks.

Naruto looked at her and to be honest she was quite pretty. _'She is quite beautiful with that soft skin and long green hair...ah! I am turning into that pervert! Focus Naruto!' _Naruto thought as he banished any impure thoughts. Then he felt someone coming he closed his eyes and they opened them again. It was Zero.

"Well looks like it's my time to leave. I will see you at school *Water droplet falls*." He said. C.C. smiled. When he said her name she felt so pleased and happy since no one ever said her name for a very, very long time. Then he sank into the ground going to who knows were and for the rest of the day Lelouch could not figure out why C.C. was smiling.

**Well that's all people and I need some help with C.C.'s name. Give me a few suggestions. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

** New chapter! Sorry it took long but I hope you like it! See you next time.**

Lelouch was depressed somewhat. He didn't realize that his goals might be noble, but can have unwanted consequences. He didn't realize until now. His actions at Narita had led to lots of death which frankly he could care less about as long as his goals were met, but he now under stood the true affect of a death that hits close to home. Shirley's father had died because of him. He knew lives would be lost in the coming battle, but he never cared. Yet now it was different now his friend was hurt because of him. All he could do was think and think he did.

It wasn't hard to him to get a hold of himself. He was trying to make a peaceful world where his sister and others could live without having to fear, and a world where the sacrifices of the innocent like Shirley's father won't have been in vain. He now had the means to do so since he had met the Kyoto group a day ago, he now had their backing. Now he had the resources to truly fight Britannia on a bit larger scale. His first course of action will be killing a fleeing JLF leader. The JLF was all but destroy after Narita and now he would finally kill them. He would leak information to Britannian's and then half-way through the battle he would show up to 'save' the JLF leader, but what no one knew was that he had planted bombs on their ship, which was a Sakuradite tanker. Once the tanker blew up it would seem as if the man had committed suicide. The JLF would be done for and he would have the four holy swords on his side. Yes that was his plan. He need those four since they were very well experienced in fighting their foes and made a very good team.

There was however another thing he was worried about. Pain. Kyoto had wanted to help Pain and even sent him an invitation, but Pain had declined and that was strange. If Pain wanted to free Japan he would have accepted. It was strange and he was worried. Pain was a strange character since all he was doing was disturbing Britannian supply's lines. Another thing that happened was that Pain was showing up all over the world. He was spotted in the former states of the Soviet Union, Middle East Federation, and other Areas. What was worse was that where ever he went there was unrest, but no rebellion's not yet anyways. He knew that Pain was the reason for this unrest. What was he after. No one knew and he needed to find out what he was after. For now he had to deal with the JLF.

Naruto was going over his reports. He smiled. His plan would soon be ready, and once it was the world would be set on a bloody track and Naruto knew more than anyone else that lives would be lost, even innocent. His spies had reported that the JLF leader was going to flee Japan to a former nation.

"Coward, once lose and he just gives up and retreats." Naruto said. The JLF was weak and could never could never free Japan. Naruto would now kill the fleeing general, but how should he go about it. Kill him by a show of power, or go ninja on him. Naruto chuckled. His ninja skills came handy when getting money and buying off that company. Then Naruto had a plan a devilish smirk. He chuckled which turned into full blown laughter. He would have to prepare. Naruto knew that Lelouch wanted to bring Britannia to its knees. What Naruto wants is the destruction of all the Superpower. The E.U, Chinese Federation and the Britannian Empire. All would fall to him and his empire he would create, yes you heard it right. Naruto would create his own empire, but not one built on oppression and conquest. No his empire would be built on peace and truth. He did want to free all Areas, destroy the Chinese Federation, and the E.U. He would allow all these lands and nations to regain their former identity and their sovereignty, but his forces would be the police of this world. A single military force to prevent war. He realized the reason why the elemental nations kept on fighting. They weren't united, no they were divided and each had their own goals. He knew that the only nation that could be the police of the elemental nations was the land of Iron. He didn't want to physically create an empire, no his police force would be the empire. His force would prevent war, and maintain peace. The E.U was meant to do that, but now it was controlled by a bunch of fat business men. The Chinese federation went from a untied land to a land ruled by a bunch of nobles. He would be the one to create a new world, a united world. if he had to walk the path of blood then so be it, he's already done it once

**Two days later:**

It was night time and the Royal Marians were ready to capture the JLF leader. They only had to wait for their princess orders. Cornelia was ready and he men as well. Today the JLF would fall and she would make sure. She gave the order and her Royal Marians went to work. One by one they dived down and headed towards the Tanker.

"Zero the Britannian's are moving towards the tanker, now's are chance." Ohgi said.

"No we have to wait, other wish we will die with them." Zero replied. Zero would wait until the Britannian would board the Tanker, then he would destroy the Tanker. He watched as the Britannian forces started to board the Tanker.

"Zero they are boarding the tanker!" Ohgi said.

"Right now then there only option is..." Zero said and pressed a button and the bomb planted underneath the Tanker blew up. The explosion led blew up the Sakuradite blowing up killing all on board.

"Suicide?!" Ohgi said.

"All units the general has committed suicide deciding to take down the Britannian's with them. Change target and corner Cornelia and capture her!" Zero ordered as there small craft landed and out came Knightmare's.

"Will you looked at that, it seemed like I Zero got here first. Oh well it doesn't matter since the general is dead. Well then I better be going." Pain said as he started to walk away from the battlefield, but was stopped when he noticed two signatures that were coming two the battlefield. He walked in the shadows to see these two new people.

"Well it seems like that girl was following Lelouch, and it seems like she herself was followed. Damn I can't let them find out who he is." Naruto said as he looked over at the two intruders from the shadows. He needed Zero to continue his little rebellion, sure Naruto himself could destroy his enemies, but he didn't want to baby these people and do all the work for them. No he would make these people fight for themselves and their beliefs, he wanted them to stand on their own feet's. As he prepared to kill them he didn't notice that Zero's Knightmare was destroyed and he was forced to eject. Naruto then noticed Lelouch as his mask came off and Shirley saw him. He was going to go in for the kill, but a few Knightmares were approaching fast.

_'Dame! I could fight them off easily, or I could kill the two right her and know, but if I do that then they will know and if Lelouch founds out that I killed Shirley he will go after me. Damn it I have to retreat.' _Naruto thought and vanished into the shadows.

**A few hours later:**

"Well it seems like you failed again." C.C. said as she walked up to Lelouch. Lelouch was looking at his mask.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" C.C. said.

"No that's not the problem here. My hand gun is missing meaning someone was here and I could have sworn that I saw Shirley." He said. C.C. eyes widened. If Shirley knew Lelouch was Zero then that would be a problem. What C.C. was also confused about was that she knew that Naruto was here, but why? Was it to kill Lelouch? No if he wanted he could have done it a long time ago. She didn't know what he was after. It was the first time that C.C. does not know what will happen next. Naruto was too damn unpredictable then anyone she had ever met, not only but he's immortal and not through the power of Geass. She wanted answers and she knew who to ask.

**Next day at the school:**

C.C. was walking around the school in a student's uniform. She was walking around trying to find Naruto. As she was walking around she started to get hungry.

"All this walking around is making me hungry." C.C. said.

"Well if you're hungry then you are welcome to join me for lunch." Came a voice behind her. She turned around and found Naruto standing there with at least 10 bowls. What he had in there she had no idea, but he had food so that's all that mattered.

"Sure, I was looking for you anyways." She said as she followed him to the roof. Once they got there Naruto handed her a bowl. She looked inside the bowl and found ramen.

"Ramen? Really? I can't believe that you enjoy ramen of all things." C.C. said. She heard a gasp and looked up and saw Naruto with a horrified expression.

"You dare speak ill of ramen? Do you not know that ramen is the food of the gods!? It was there gift to man many years ago for their hard labor!" Naruto said. C.C. just started at Naruto with a 'WTF' face. Here was possibly the most powerful man in the world, and what did he like? Ramen. Why couldn't it be something more casual...like pizza.

"It's not that I don't like Ramen it's just that I prefer pizza above all else." C.C. said while eating ramen. Naruto's eyes twitched.

"So why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked.

"What are you after?" C.C. asked. Naruto chuckled at how straight forward she is.

"Hmm, well seeing that it's you I'll tell you. First off no I won't kill Lelouch, no in fact his Black Knights are not a problem to me at all. What I want to create is a unified world one that stands united not under an empire or something like that, but one in which all nations can understand each other and maintain peace. What I am creating is a police force or rather a organization that will keep that peace thought the pen first rather than the sword. It would be called the United Nations. An organization that will have its own military force, but will use it to defend not attack." Naruto said. C.C. was a bit surprised since his end goal was very much similar to Lelouch.

"Then are you ready to walk down a bloody path? One that will take the lives of many innocent?" C.C. asked. Naruto smiled sadly.

"I have already been through that path and if I have to go through it again then I will in the name of peace." Naruto said.

"You are immortal meaning you will live forever like me." C.C. said while looking down. She didn't know why but her heart was beating faster once again. What does this mean? She heard Naruto chuckle.

"Well not really. I am a true immortal unlike you who can die, I cannot." Naruto said. C.C. eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" C.C. asked.

"I know about Geass I have done my research on it. Your code can be taken by your contractor should he grow too powerful and if you code is taken so in your immorality. For me it's different, very different, you see I can't be killed by normal means, so if you are able to vaporize my body it will reform in about 3 years. Long story short I will live forever." Naruto said as if it didn't bother him. C.C. went over the information that he had given her and if what he said was right then he was a true immortal.

"I know what you're after C.C." Naruto said with a serious face . C.C. narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" C.C. asked.

"I know that you want death." Naruto said earning a shocked look from C.C.

"How do you know that?" C.C. asked once again.

"It wasn't hard if that's what you mean. Once I figured out what Geass was and how one obtained it I knew what you were after. You plan on making Lelouch take your code that way you won't be immortal and thus can kill yourself." Naruto answered. C.C. just looked at him with eyes wide.

"Also there's another entity inside of you, is there not?" Naruto asked. That really surprised her. It was true she had Lelouch's mother soul or whatever inside of her head or to be more precise in C's world.

"You know that I can kill you right?" Naruto said while looking up to the sky.

"What? How?" C.C. asked. If he could kill her then she won't need to do any of this.

"I have a ability that can rip out the soul of a person, and by doing so I gain all their memories." Naruto said.

"That's impossible no one has power like that! Not even a Geass user!" C.C. yelled.

"You saw me brought down a meteorite and you think me ripping out souls is impossible? You know I can also raise the dead and create anything I want, including humans." Naruto said. Then to prove his point he brought his hands out and used creating of all things. First he created a birds body and they he gave it life. Once that was done the bird flew away in to the sky. C.C. could not believe what she had just seen. She just saw a boy create life out of nothing! Was he even a human?

"You can't be human if anything you are a god." C.C. said. This caused Naruto to chuckle.

"Me a god? Please! I don't know the first thing about being a god!" Naruto said while laughing.

"You are immortal yet you do not care about living all of eternity all alone?" C.C. asked.

"Who said I was gone live alone? Hell with you around it's gone be a blast!" Naruto said with excitement. C.C. sighed.

"You know C.C. I am human yes, but I am also a demon." Naruto said. C.C. raised an eyebrow. She had heard about legends and myths on demons, but never saw one.

"So you are a demon? That would explain your power." C.C. said.

"No me being a demon has its own powers. The power I have used so far is all mine. I can show you mean two forms if you want to see them." Naruto said. C.C. nodded and soon Naruto glowed a bit. C.C. had to cover her eyes due to him glowing.

"So what do you think?" Naruto said. C.C. looked at him and thought how cute he was. There Naruto stood with 10 gray wolf like tails and two wolf like ears. C.C. reached out and started to scratch his ears and to no surprise he started to make cat like sounds or would it be wolf like? Naruto quickly transformed back to his human form. C.C. was a bit disappointed.

"That was my demon form so I guess you have your answers?" Naruto said. C.C. nodded. She was about to walk away, but Naruto stopped her.

"Just so you know I have picked up another Geass users signature and it's not Lelouch. Also I can feel evil from this user, better watch out." Naruto said before he left. C.C. was wondering who could it be but then realized that it could only be him.

**End of the day:**

C.C. sighed. Naruto was right there was another Geass user and it was one she knew all too well. Mao. A Geass user who could not control his Geass and was too attached to her almost to a point where he was a considered insane. He had tried to kill Lelouch through Shirley and it ended up with the boy heart broken by wiping out her memoires of him. If that wasn't all he had made a phone call to and told her that if she didn't come with him he will revile Lelouch identity as Zero and she didn't want that. When she told Lelouch that she had made up with Mao and was leaving he tried to use the Geass on her, but she was unaffected by it and left. Little did Lelouch or C.C. know that Naruto was watching and was now following C.C.. He followed her to a amusement park which lit up with music.

"C.C. you came! I knew you would! After all I knew you love me!" Mao said.

"Mao stop this foolishness you were nothing more than pawn! I was using you from the very beginning!" C.C. but was shot by Mao.

"You shouldn't lie C.C.! It's not good to lie!" Mao said and shot her again all the while laughing.

"You know I have made a house in Australia! It's a big house and I have made it all for us!" He said while pulling out a chainsaw.

"But in order to get to Australia we need to use a plane and there's not enough space in a plan for you so...I am going to make you compact!" With that he turned on the chainsaw. He was about to cut her to pieces when all of the sudden he heard laughing. He looked up and saw a boy walking out of the shadows. What was strange was that he could not hear his thoughts.

"Hahaha what a fool you are! Trying to kill someone who doesn't even care about you." Naruto said with his eyes closed. Mao was not worried. He did know who this boy was nor did he know what he wanted.

"Who are you?! And what do you want?!" Mao demanded.

"Who I am doesn't matter what I want is that girl you have just shot." Naruto said. Mao was enraged.

"No she's mine! Mine, mine, MINE!" Mao said as he fired his gun at the boy. The bullets only went through him then he realized.

"You! Your Pain!" Mao said with fear in his voice. Naruto smirked.

"Yes I am Pain, but now you know my identity I must kill you." Naruto said and then opened his eyes and his EMS were spinning wildly.

"Amaterasu." Naruto said and Mao burst into Black flames. Mao screamed into and screamed until his body was completely gone not even his ashes remained. If C.C. didn't fear Naruto before now she feared him. He just burned a person to death and those flames didn't look like they were going to go out. He then walked up to C.C. and picked her up bridal style and started to walk away. C.C. blushed a bit. What blushed?! What the hell was going on!? Naruto saw her blush and smirked.

"You know you shouldn't make this a habit." Naruto said and saw C.C. blush more. C.C.'s heart was beating faster and faster once again. She didn't know what was going on but every time she was near him or saw him ever since Narita her heart raced faster and faster. Could this be love? But she never knew what true love was? She didn't know but at that point her heart won over her mind and she kissed Naruto. Naruto was surprised at first but then kissed back. After a few second they broke the kiss.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked. He wasn't mad or anything hell he would be lying he didn't have any feelings for her. C.C. just smiled.

"You see whenever I am near you my heart always beat faster and it feels like my butterfly's in my stomach. I am pretty sure that I know what it is. Even thought I have never known true love but I can be sure that this is love." C.C. said. Naruto smile in understanding.

"You know I too have never knew love as well. Ever since I was a child. The only person ever there for he was my grandfather, but when he died I was alone once again, but not anymore with you around I can know what love is." He said and kissed her again. As he carried her away he didn't notice Lelouch had seen everything.

_'So Naruto is Pain...yes now I can turn the tables on him! I'll let the Britannian's take care of him.' _Lelouch thought before he left the spot. He had an enemy to kill.

the very next day Britannian military showed up at the school. They demanded Nathan to be handed. When asked why they responded by saying that he could be Pain. Naruto had not expected this turn of event, but in a rush he ordered his military force and all personals of his company to flee the area and set up Headquarters in Area 17 the former state of Soviet Union. His forces escape without a fight . Thought Naruto did turn himself in he acted like a normal student and when he arrived in prison he would bust out...by burning the prison down to the ground, but he would wait. He knew that Zero would attack the prison soon since one of the four holy swords was in here. Kyoshiro Tohdoh also known as Tohdoh the Miracle worker. Yes the only man who won a battle against Britannia without the use of knightmare. His ability to command and fight was invaluable. Zero would come and he would come soon.

C.C. was pretty angry with Lelouch. She had just made a boyfriend so to speak and the next day he's sent to prison because of Lelouch, but then again it didn't matter since Naruto could easily break out of prison so she could wait, but she will annoy the hell out of Lelouch everything she gets a chance.

**A few days later:**

Naruto was in his cell sitting around and waiting. He knew that Zero would strike today. Naruto has been sending his clones out of the prison in secret and spying on Lelouch. At that moment Naruto heard explosions and he smiled.

_'Looks like it's now or never.' _Naruto thought. He then sank into the ground and appeared in front of Tohdoh. Tohdoh was pretty surprised.

"Well Tohdoh we finally meet." Naruto said. Tohdoh raised an eyebrow. Who was this boy?

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Well I am Pain, or rather Naruto which is my real name." Naruto said and Tohdoh eyes widened. He realized that this was a very strong being.

"Relax I am not here to hurt you, or rather I am here to leave you with a message." Naruto said and sat down. Tohdoh nodded for him to continue.

"It's about Zero. He is not Japanese as you all know already, but I know who he is and so do you. His name is Lelouch Li Britannia, a prince of Britannia and you have met him before when he was a child." Naruto said. Tohdoh eyes widened. If Zero was Britannian and a prince no less then...why was he fighting for Japan?

"Relax you can trust Zero. His hate for his homeland is grater then ant Japanese could be. I want to ask him about Geass." Naruto said as more explosions rocked the area. "Well it looks like I have to go know, but remember Zero is your only hope no Japans hope therefore trust him and ask him about Geass." Naruto said as he sank into the ground once again. Tohdoh was surprised but if what Pain said was true then...he would join Zero. Just then the wall broke and there standing there was Zero.

All around the black knights was destruction. Naruto smirked as he saw Zero escape along with the other Black knights.

"Well then let the show begin." With that Naruto created 10 clones and all of them including the original Naruto activated there Susanoo and with that they went on a rampage. Britannian gunships and drop ships arrived and started to deploy, but it was useless as Naruto's Susanoo was unbreakable and his attacks were brutal..

"HAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU! YOU LITTLE KNIGHTMARES ARE NOTHING AGIENST MY SUSANOO!" Naruto said as he and his clone brought their swords down and sent splash after slash mixed in with this black flames. They burned everything that stood in their way. The Britannian forces started to lose their moral and started to retreat. Naruto then started to levitate high up in the air as he got up he started to form something in his hand in the shape of a black ball. Everyone was wonder what he was going to do with it next. Then Naruto sent the ball high up in the air and clapped his hands and all around the ground started to float up to and around the black ball of energy and slowly it turned into what seemed like a smaller version of the moon. Naruto smirked. This was Nagato's version, he could use his grandfathers but that one would do too much damage. Then Naruto said one word.

"Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)" With that the small moon came crashing down and destroyed about 90 percent of the prison.

"DO you see this Britannia? This is my power! The power of a god! You Emperor is nothing compared to me! You're little empire is nothing compared to me! For each day your empire is a my mercy! No the world superpowers are at my mercy! For each and every one of you shall fall! The Chinese Federation ruled by a bunch of fat and lazy nobles, the E.U controlled by greedy business men and the Empire of Britannia which oppress smaller nations and discriminate the natives. Your time is up as a new age will dawn! A age in which the strong will not rule over the weak!" With that Naruto vanished into a vortex.

**Well here's chapter 3 and I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

** New chapter guys! Also from this point one the fan fiction will start to split form the Code Geass events, but will still be somewhat close to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See yh!**

After Pain had escaped and destroyed the whole prison everything went to hell. Just 5 days later Area 17 the former state of the Soviet Union had a rebellion, which was being called the Winter Rebellion. It was odd that a rebellion had broken out in Area 17. Area 17 was a very...hard Area to conquer unlike the Japanese, the Soviet people and the military refused to lay down their arms even after their leaders surrender. It was brutal since Knightmares weren't really being used during that time. The Britannian's had to fight for every inch of Soviet land. Men, Women and children fought side by side to stop Britannia's assaults, but it wasn't enough. The Britannian's finally got a lucky break when they had a cease fire with the E.U.

The Soviet people were partially betrayed by the E.U. That was the turning point of the war, the Britannia had outnumbered the Soviets 5 to 1. It took over 6 years to just take Area 17, but they still had to suppress the native population. Naruto had taken the time to learn history and now it was paying off. He had armed the rebels at Area 17 with advanced Knightmares which could be considered 8th generations. These were original model's that were designed for mobility and firepower.

The Rebels were also backed by Pains forces which were the bulk of their forces. Pain had also bribed the Chinese Federations allowing him to have supply bases in their territory and using it to launch raids and attacks across the border. They had captured about 10% of Area 17 however they were gaining more land ever day. The reason for this was because Naruto had used the same seals that were used around the Land of Whirlpools, but he didn't just create whirlpools he also created maelstroms and they were across the East Cost of Area 17. It was also ease since Area 17 was more forest and towards its Eastern lands and it was getting worse as winter had just started and Britannian's hated the Russian winters, they had several losses when they first attempted to take Area 17. The Soviets knew better than anyone else on how to combat in the winter.

"Sir our forces are approaching Khabarovsk. The Britannian forces are not yet aware of them, sir!" Reported an soldier. Naruto looked over the reports and smiled.

"Good, Vladivostok was an easy target to take since they were not aware of our forces, but Khabarovsk will be a somewhat of a hard target to take since it is city. Once our forces have taken the city have them move up the Amur river and all the way up to the mouth of the river." Naruto said.

"But sir what if the Britannian tried to counter attack from Birobidzhan?" Another officer asked.

"Don't worry, I'll have second armored division stationed at Volochaevka-2. Any Britannian forces that tires to counter attack will be met with many ambushes." Naruto said. His officers saluted him and proceed to carry out his orders. Behind Naruto the flag of the Soviet Union and the Uzumaki clan symbol were stationed. Naruto was not a fool. He was not going to bring back communism, but the Soviet union would be.

"So Lelouch...what will be your next move?" Naruto said as he chuckled.

**Meanwhile in Japan:**

Lelouch was mad since his Geass was found out due to Pain. He had to reveal it to the high ranking Black knight members. They were pretty shocked and started to question but Tohdoh was the one who said made them trust in him again saying that Pain wanted him to trust him. They all knew who Pain was now and if a man of such power had told Tohdoh to trust him then they will. Pain was already been considered a god among some of the Japanese people and now he had started a rebellion in Area 17. At first Lelouch wanted to hunt down Pain for telling his secret, but seeing that his forces loyalty still remained even after knowing about his Geass he should be thanking him. He believed that this was a mistake on Pains part. Little did he know that Pain wanted this to happen.

Lelouch next course of action would be to capture Cornelia. Currently he was in the submarine with the other Black Knights assigning roles and other positions. He had gotten reports of Cornelia and her sister Euphemia. Lelouch chuckled. This was going to be easy since Cornelia cared deeply about her sister, not only that Suzaku was also there as Euphemia's Knight. He would kill two birds with one stone. This was all too easy!

**With Naruto:**

Naruto was overlooking the Britannian settlement Khabarovsk...Khabarovsk 10 years ago it was a bloody battlefield. For 3 months the Soviets held the Britannian's back, unlike the ghetto's in Japan, Area 17 had none. That was only because the Britannian's had to bomb out the enemy forces during the war since fighting building by building led to more losses then needed. So they just bombed the cities, by the end of the war most of the cities were ruble.

Now it was different because now the Britannian settlement burned as his forces advanced deeper into the city. Naruto's forces were like a plague. They swept through the land the winter did nothing but aid his forces as they were adapted to fight in it. He watched as the enemy tried to push his forces back, but they were cut down one after another.

"Sir our men have found something that might interest you." A officer walked up to him.

"Oh and what's that?" Naruto asked. He wasn't a fool as the Soviets left behind man hidden labs and bases throughout the land.

"Sir, a recon drone picked up strange readings at Mount. Gora Tardoki-Yani. They are reporting a very large mega structure within the mountain and also a very massive underground base. Our forces believe that it is a secret testing ground for experimental weapons that was abandoned during the war." The officer finished.

"Good, I shall be leavening for that mountain with the 3rd and 6th mechanized divisions. I leave the capture of this city to your and the rest of the officers here." Naruto said as he started to walk away. His officers saluted him as he boarded a drop ship. After a 5 hours ride he and his forces arrived.

"What do you think it is?" A soldier asked. Naruto remained silent as his troops inspected the large door which was the entrance to the massive base.

"Let me see _'Советского полигон детей от 0 до 3' _it means 'Soviet testing ground 0-3'. Where have I heard of this before...wait it can't be!" The second soldier said. Naruto was now interested.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. The soldier turned towards him.

"Sir before the Soviet Union's take over this base was only a myth. It was said that this base held many secret weapons and many experimental WMS's, but none were ever entered production, but for this base to be real..." The soldier explained. Naruto grinned. If what the soldier said was true then he had just hit the jackpot.

"There I got it opened. Stand back!" A engineer said as the massive door opened after 10 years. As they traveled deeper until they arrived at what seemed like a massive hanger...a very massive hanger.

"Damn it's too dark in here. Hold on let me get the lights on...if they still work." The same engineer said. Then after a few minutes the lights came on and what they saw shocked them all.

"What in the world..." Right before then was a massive, what seemed like, airship however unlike other airship this had a massive belly that was open from both ends. Its wings extended out and were huge. The airship looked like as if it was made for war.

"Someone find me the name of whatever that is!" Naruto ordered. His soldier did as they were told and found many documents and what they found shocked them.

"Sir here you go." A soldier reported and gave him the documents.

_"P-1112 Aigaion...according to these papers this is a Heavy command cruiser. A flying airfield that can hold up to 200 aircrafts...not only that but its defenses make to where it is impossible to attack while its airborne. It also acts as a command center. It also make's impossible to attack from land as it can fly very high. There are about...4 in this base?! Is this base really that massive? Not only do they have 4 of these there are also 6 Gyges-Class Aerial Warship and 10 Kottos-class Aerial Warships, it helps that those two types also carry their aircrafts. Hehe with this our aerial fleet will be unmatched. The only thing we need is to update them, but that shouldn't be hard." _Naruto thought. This was a very huge discovery. The Soviets had left a very some interesting technology, but why didn't they use it?

"Sir we have also found a experimental stealth bomber." The soldier said. Naruto smirked. This was his lucky day. A stealth bomber something even Britannia doesn't have. What a lucky day.

"Ok listen up I want our engineers to start working on these warships and those bombers also I want any other weapons found here to be inspected and there designs are to be copied." Naruto said.

"Sir our engineers report that one of the P-1112 Aigaion is battle ready. The only thing that it needs are Knightmares to be loaded on and a few minor updates, but those can be done on board." A soldier reported. Naruto thought over what the soldier had reported him.

"Sir! Our forces at Khabarovsk have won the battle and the 9th elite Knightmare division is occupying it, the rest of the forces are heading up river towards the mouth." A officer reported to Naruto.

"Very good, the next city to fall to use will ne Irkutsk, thought it is pretty fare from here." Naruto said. The an Idea came to his mind.

"Tell the forces at Khabarovsk to fortify the city and tell the engineers to prep P-1112 Aigaion..._Hammer..._ready for launch." Naruto said.

"Eh? Hammer sir?" The soldier asked.

"Yes Hammer will be the name of the one we are using today. Once they other's are battle ready they too will get a name. For now let us bring down the Hammer on our enemies." Naruto said and walked away.

**Next day-Kamejima Island:**

Cornelia had just arrived at the Island with her sister and her knight. It was a simple meeting really, but as soon as they got off the warning system went off.

_"This is Kamejima airbase! We are under attack from the black Knights! I repeat we are under attack! We need reinforcements!" _The voice of the commander of the base was heard from the Radio.

"Milady please let me help them!" Suzaku asked Euphemia.

"Very well, but please don't get killed." Euphemia said and with a nod he was off to his Knightmare. The Black Knights were all over this Island. They had attacked so they could capture Suzaku along with Cornelia and her sister.

"Draw out Kururugi so we can trap him." Zero ordered and like he ordered the Black Knights lured Suzaku into a small pit with sand in it. Suzaku thought he had Zero right where he wanted him.

"I got you..." Suzaku said.

"Right where..." Zero said.

"I want you." Rakshata said and activated the trap which shut off Suzaku's and Zeros Knightmares.

"Get out of you Knightmare Kururugi. You secondary function should still be working." Zero said. Suzaku got out his Knightmare and standing in front of him was Zero with his gun point at Suzaku.

**Off the coast of Kamejima Island:**

"Sir the Hammer will be approaching this Island soon and it appears that the Black Knights have engaged the Britannian forces." A officer reported. The bridge was buzzing with activate as officers, engineers and the many pilots. Due to P-1112 Aigaion size it required more than just 1 or 2 pilots to operate. A total of 12 pilots kept the thing going and about 20 weapons officer's who had about 30 of their own men under the command to operate the weapons.

"Good, are all the Knightmares ready?" Naruto asked. The airfield on P-1112 Aigaion was no used to store Knightmares and there launching points. The whole thing had an Knightmare army within it. It housed a total of 600 Knightmares, along with 800 drop ships, 600 drop ships for the Knightmares will the others for the infantry.

"Yes sire our forces are ready and on the stand by. The drop ships are also ready with the latest 8th Generation of Knightmare's and sir the experimental 9th generation Knightmares are also ready to deploy." A officer reported.

"Experimental 9th generation Knightmares? Who ordered them?" Naruto asked.

"Sir our researchers wanted to collect some data on them." The officer reported.

"Very well...but do not lose those Knightmares. I don't want the Britannian's to find out that the Soviets were the first to develop Knightmares." Naruto ordered. The officer nodded and carried out his orders. It was true. The Soviets were the first to develop Knightmares, but only in secret and they were only prototype, thus they were never used in battle. Thankful the Soviets all ways planned ahead and thus had left about 2 dozen Knightmare designs all the way up to the 12th generation however they had their flaws therefore they had to be reviewed and redesign them, but still they had some interesting designs.

"Sir our radar is picking up an enemy vessel, and it seems to be flying in the air. We have visual sir!" Called out another officer. On the screen a big orange and white ship was floating in the air, it wasn't as massive as there's and it seemed to have a single launch pad for Knightmare's.

"How's our clocking? Have they detected us yet?" Naruto asked.

"No sir! Our clocking is working just fine." The officer replied.

"Good. How far are we from the Island?" Naruto asked.

"Sir we are about 2 miles away from the Island." The officer replied, before Naruto could issue any order someone yelled out.

"Sir we have just intercepted a Britannian radio chatter!" Another officer yelled out.

"Play it." With that the officer played the message.

"Sir Kururugi we are launching air to land missiles towards your location! You are to hold Zero there! You will be responsible for killing one of the most dangerous enemy known to our homeland!" Said the Britannian commander.

"So there letting him die? I want those air to surface missiles to be countered by our interceptors!" Naruto ordered and not a moment later 5 slick black jets launched from the belly of the vessel.

**On the Island:**

"Stop those missiles! Empty your guns if you have to!" With that all Black Knight Knightmares opened fire, but all of the sudden all of the missiles were shot down by 5 black jets that soon turned away, but soon there was a orange and white colored ship floating above them. They tried to shoot it down but its shields were too strong. Soon what seemed like a bomb bay door beneath the ship opened and fired a strange red colored attack, but the confusion the Black Knights were forced to retreat, and Zero had to order Suzaku to live and escaped.

**A few hours later:**

After the explosions Kallen, Suzaku, Zero, and Euphemia were all scattered around the island. How they got there they had no idea, but they had to survive. Zero had found Euphemia who later asked him to take off his mask. Zero said no but to his shock Euphemia wanted to know if he was Lelouch. Zero then took off his mask and reveal he was in fact Zero. Meanwhile Kallen was tied up by Suzaku since he found out that she's a Black Knight. Later the two groups were wondering around and found themselves. Zero held Euphemia has a hostage and wanted Suzaku to release Kallen, but out of nowhere they started seeing images before the ground underneath them collapsed.

"What the hell?" A Britannian soldier said as the roof of the cave collapsed. Right in front of them was Zero, a Black Knight member, along with the Princess and her Knight. Lelouch saw one of his brother Schnitzel. He tried to spot a way out and saw an enemy Knightmare unmanned. He and Kallen tried to make a dash for it, but right there and then Naruto's shadow clones appeared from the ground and had their Katana's everyone neck.

"Now then you are all my hostages and will come with me in peace or else..." Naruto said. Everyone was shocked that Pain or now known as Naruto was here. Schnitzel smirked. He had Pain where he wanted him. His Avalon would stop and capture him that's when he say Naruto smirked.

"You think you have won Schnitzel? Your Avalon is no match for my Aigaion." Naruto then turned on his radio.

"All aerial forces...capture the Avalon, kill any soldiers, but capture all civilians." Naruto ordered and as soon as the order was given Knightmares landed on top of the Avalon along with some infantry.

"Princess Schnitzel the enemy have just bordered the Avalon! We need ahg!" The voice of an officer came over the radio. His eyes widened. Naruto had put him in a checkmate!.

"Now then let us get out of this cave." Naruto said as his troops entered the cave and started to get everyone out of the cave and on to the drop ships. They didn't know why the drop ships were flying higher and higher, but then they saw something that made their jaws drop. There was a massive flying ship, or something high up in the sky! It was massive in size and carried much firepower to defend itself and attack it's enemy. As they approached its very large airfield which was located under its belly. There inside the airfield the Avalon was parked guarded by many Knightmares. The drop ships landed and they were pushed off. There they saw Cornelia and a few other officers of the Island.

"Cornelia what happened?" Schnitzel asked.

"We were over caught off guard by Pains or rather Naruto's forces. The Island forces were completely destroyed. Schnitzel...they have Knightmares we have never seen before." Cornelia said.

"Hay stop talking and start moving!" A soldier said pushing them towards their new cells.

"Sir what do we do the Avalon?" A soldier asked.

"Take it apart and take any valuable technology so we can use it." Naruto ordered. Earl went pale. No! Not the Avalon! He wanted to take it apart!

**A few hours later:**

"So Zero was it?" Naruto said as he walked into Zeros cell. Zero was sweating on the inside I mean it's not every day that you meet a man who could destroy a whole nation if he wanted to.

"Why are you doing this? We both are fighters trying to free the Areas." Zero asked.

"True, but hay your Black Knights have something that I need...Lelouch." Naruto said. Zeros eyes widened. How did he know?!

"Hehe you think I don't know? Hell I knew it was you who informed the Britannian military about me, so because of that I am going to have a little revenge. If you give me the Radiant Wave Surger technology then I will let you and your friend Kallen go." Naruto said. Zero thought about it for a moment. Freedom or rotting in a cell. Freedom it is.

"Very well." Lelouch said.

"Good you will be off this vessel in about 3 hours so enjoy the ride. Oh and don't try to use your Geass, my soldiers have protective glass built within their helmet." With that he walked away. Lelouch gritted his teeth's. No wonder his Geass didn't work.

Naruto walked into a room with the royal hostages along with other Britannian officers.

"Now then let us go live." Naruto said and the cameras went live. All around the world the T.V channels changed and showed Naruto.

"People of Britannian I am sure you know who I am? No? Well I am Pain or rather Naruto... Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha. Hair to 4 powerful clans and also the sole survivor of the said 4 clans. As you all know that I possesses much power, enough to fight a god and win. However that is not what I am here to talk about. No what I am here to talk about is this." Naruto said as the cameras focused in on the hostages. The world was shocked as they knew who these people were.

"Yes I have some of the Royal family as hostages, now then I have a few demands. First is that Britannia hands over all of Knightmare, experimental or not, designs. Second I want them to release all former Soviet war prisoners, and last but not least I want a total withdrawal of Britannian forces and Britannian's from Area 17." Naruto gave his outrages demands.

"Hmm this boy thinks that I will do as he wants me to do if he holds some of my children's hostages? They can die for all I care." The Britannian emperor said as he watched the broadcast.

"Oh and I forgot one more hostage, might I introduce you to Marianne vi Britannia fifth wife of Charles Zi Britannia." Naruto said as everyone's eyes went wide. As they watched Marianne being brought to the room.

"WHAT?!" Charles said. She dead but how was she alive. This was not good, not good at all.

"MOTHER! but how?! I saw you die right in front of me!?" Lelouch said from his cell. He was watching the broadcast too from his cell.

"Yes she is very much alive. Now then your highness, would it be what I asked for, or the death of your beloved wife, along with your son and daughters? Chose wisely you have 24 hours to decide." Naruto said the broadcast was cut off. Yes if he knew that man well then he would accept his conductions. He knew that by the next day Area 17 would be free and all of the Soviet forces captured returned making it defendable. Also added to the fact that he would have ever single Britannian Knightmare design in his hand. He knew that Charles would do anything for this fifth wife and he was glad that he pulled out her soul from C's world and put it back in her body he made from creation of all things. Yes the world was about to change and a new superpower was about to be born. Soon peace wouldn't be that far off.

"Orders sir?" A officer asked.

"Set course for Vladivostok, oh and once the other vessels are ready have them deployed. We are going to be in Moscow by tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked away.

**Well that was the latest chapter and if you're wondering what the vessels look like they are the same ones form the ace combat series with the same names, so just look them up. See yh! **


	5. Chapter 5

** New Chapter people! Sorry if it is a bit short them my other ones, but hay at least your getting something. Enjoy! **

Naruto watched as his forces were fortifying Moscow. It has been 5 days since the Britannian's have pulled out. Naruto had done something that was not done since Napoleon's conquest of the Britannian true homeland, Naruto had made Britannia give into his demands. Naruto was no fool as he knew Britannia would counter attack soon he was ready...his forces were ready. His words came true when this morning a Britannian attack force was arriving from the North, from Areas 14 and 15. Areas 14 and 15 was the former states of Finland and Sweden which were caught in the crossfire during the Soviet-Britannian war. Britannia had now launched an attack meaning most of Areas 14 and 15 forces are with the attack force. This meant that he could also launch a counter-offensive, not only that but both Areas had suffered a genocide by Britannia.

It was done to set an example for resistance forces in all Britannia Areas. It was not very well known that both Areas had extreme resistance forces which at one point had ousted the Britannian, but the Britannia held fast. To prevent such things from happening the Britannia had started to execute all natives. Since everything about those nations was destroyed, even there people. This meant that he could bring both Areas into his fold, meaning that he could legally conquer those Areas and clam them as Soviet land. Naruto then flashed away and appeared in hammers, his command ships, bridge. All the officers saluted.

"Sir our aerial war ships have spotted the enemy, shall we commence aerial bombardment?" Asked an officer.

"Yes, begin the bombardment show the Britannian forces our might!" Naruto said as everyone cheered. Soon after B-1 Lancer bombers were launched in the hundreds. These were the stealth bombers they found, they were slow, but there stealth was second to none.

**Meanwhile with the Britannian attack force:**

"Hay you think we can take back Area 17?" A Knightmare pilot asked his comrade.

"We should be able to, I mean they don't have an real standing military force." His comrade replied.

"Enough cit-chatter we are about to enter enemy territory. Keep your eyes open." There commander ordered to which everyone replied yes my lord. It was quiet...too quite then it happened. All of the sudden there were explosions.

"What the hell is going on?" The commander asked.

"Sir it appears we are being bombed, but there aircrafts are not showing up on radar!" Replied an officer. The Britannian commander was enraged he didn't know what to do as they couldn't 'see' the enemy.

"Sir, enemy Knightmares are being deployed on both of our flanks, they have also deployed Knightmares to our rear!" Another officer called out.

"What?! How did they do it?! Both flanks were clear before we moved up and how did they get behind our rear?!" Asked the enraged commander. As he ranted on one of the officer spotted something break the clouds and his jaws dropped.

"S-s-sir! Enemy warships up ahead!" Yelled the officer.

"What are you talking about th-" He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw 5 warships fly over his entire battle force all the while attacking with it's on board air to ground weapons. They just flew over his battle force heading towards Area 14 and 15...oh no.

"Damn! Those warships are heading towards Area 14 and 15! We must stop them!" He yelled.

"Sir our forces are being taking heavy losses, we need to retreat now sir!" A officer suggested.

"Too late enemy forces have surrounded us. The 46th and 57th Knightmare companies are completely destroyed! The 66th armored division along with the 82nd Anti-Knightmare units have taken 86%. Our command structure can't hold these losses! We must give the order to surrender!" Another officer stated.

"We are soldiers of the Holy Britannian Empire and we shall not surrender!" The commander said.

"Sir our forces are giving up!" An officer said as he watched the screen showing their units going from blue to white indicating that they are surrendering.

"Cowards!" The commander yelled.

"Surrender now Britannian's and we will treat you as POW's!" Came a voice over the radio. As they looked outside the G-1 base they saw hundreds of enemy Knightmares which were painted all white with a few black and green strips. It was a better choice compared to the Britannian purple, since they were fighting in the winter.

"Damn it all! Open fire!" The commander yelled as the G-1 base started to fire in a last ditch attempt to hold the line, but it was futile as the Knightmare's fired back and soon the G-1 base exploded.

"This battle is over round up the enemy forces and take them prisoners and send the battle report to the General." Ordered the Soviet commander.

**2 Months later: Japan**

"So they have taken Area 14 and 15? This is bad since the E.U can no commit their forces on one front compared to three fronts." Cornelia said as she talked to Schnitzel.

"Yes and now my forces are of the defensive, ever since we lost Area 14, 15 and 17 everything has being going downhill. I don't think that Britannia will be the only superpower in this world anymore. Remember that just about a month ago the Chinese backed a former Japanese government leader and attacked, thankful Kururugi and Zero threw them back out." Schnitzel said.

"Yes and now Euphemia wants this thing called specially administrative zone of Japan. What was she thinking?" Cornelia said.

"Don't worry it is a good move, with this the Black Knights will loses there support, plus we have Kururugi as a role model for the Japanese people." Schnitzel said. Cornelia scoffed at that.

"Role model? The Japanese people call him the greatest traitor in Japan's history. To them he sold out his nation and his people. The Japanese only see him as a coward." Cornelia said. She didn't know why she would so something like this.

"But what I don't understand is that why would she invite Naruto? He is the greatest enemy of our empire so why?" Cornelia asked. Ever since Naruto had taken then hostage there honor had being tarnished.

"Well I don't know why, anyways I must leave for negations with the E.U." Schnitzel said.

"Very well I just hope that the event goes off without any problems." Cornelia said. The specially administrative zone of Japan would soon be made and the event was going to be held today. Zero still had to respond to Euphemia's offer.

**5 hours later: Close to mount Fuji:**

There were many Japanese who had signed up for the specially administrative zone. Who wouldn't sign up? In this zone they would have their Japanese right and Britannian's would be there equal here. Even if it was a small part they just wanted to be viewed as Japanese and not some inferior race. Euphemia was sitting down with the 5 Kyoto family heads along with Darlton, they were waiting for the last two guest to arrive. As if the saying goes speak of the devil, Zero's Knightmare appeared. Britannian forces were in high alert. They would be ready for anything.

"Princess Euphemia Li Britannian I would like to speak with you before we start." Zero said.

"Very well, but only after Naruto has arrived." She responded. Zero nodded and took a seat at the stage as his Knightmare land behind the stadium. They waited for about 40 minutes before 5 massive shadows appeared on the ground 1 covering the whole stadium. They looked up and were awed at the sight of a P-1112 Aigaion with its four escorts of two Gyges-Class and two Kottos-Class and it seemed like all of them were installed with float technology. There jets might give them faster speed, but that also meant that they could not stop in the air so adding float technology stolen from the Avalon it could stop in midair with their jet engines shut off. Soon Naruto came out of the ground right next to Euphemia.

"Well your highness it has been long since our last meeting, no?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ah so you are here well then.." She was cut off by Zero.

"Since Naruto is here can we please talk in private?" Zero asked and Euphemia nodded and both of them headed off to the G-1. Naruto meanwhile sensed C.C. nearby. He smirked and switched spots with his shadow clone. He soon found C.C. in Zeros Knightmare.

"Well what do we have here?" Naruto asked scaring C.C.

"Did you really have to do that?" C.C. said with a glare.

"Well I haven't seen you for a long time Cera Celestine." Naruto said warmly (I give thanks to the many reviewers who offered me the name Cera, but I must also thank the guest who offered the last name Celestine). Cera smiled, Naruto was the only person who could say her name with such love. Ever since she was a child she only wanted people to love her, but she used her power to make them.

"Yes, I have seen your memories and I also know about your pranking." She said as she gave him a kiss. Naruto chuckled.

"Well what can I say? Some people called me the prankster from hell." Naruto said causing Cera to giggle.

"By the way how did you bring Marianne back to life?" Cera asked.

"Oh that's easy because I can bring people back from the dead, but it was easier with her since her soul was still in this world. C's world to be precise." Naruto said. Cera wasn't shocked really, since she figured that Marianne used her Geass to preserve her mind. All they buried was just a shell after Marianne used her Geass. Cera would has asked more until she felt a rise in power. She wasn't the only one.

"So you felt that right? It came from Lelouch." Naruto said. Cera nodded. Then Suzaku feeling that the same girl with green hire was in Zeros Knightmare and asked her to get out. Naruto sank back into the ground and watched. The boy grabbed her from her shoulder and suddenly he was getting images of his father. The guards tried to stop Cera, but she sent then shock images as well. It was then they saw Euphemia run towards the stage with a gun in her hand. Naruto realized that she was in Geass control, but unlike the man time it has happened this was different. It seemed like Lelouch Geass activated with him wanting it to. Naruto was going to stop her but it was too late, she had already shot a Japanese and ordered the Britannian forces to kill them all. The Knightmare pilots obeyed and started to unleash hell on the civilian.

"Damn! All forces wipe out any and all Britannian forces! Get medical teams and save any Japanese you find!" Naruto ordered over his radio. Soon Knightmares installed with float units started to exit the warships and descended upon the Britannian forces. Meanwhile Lelouch was in his Knightmare.

"I am surprised that you gave such and order." C.C. said. (Remember Lelouch does not know her name)

"I didn't..." Lelouch said. C.C. turned and her eyes widened.

"So your Geass awakened on its own." C.C. said.

"Yes it's become like Mao, I knew that there would be something with your contract, but none the less...All Black Knight forces! The Britannian's are killing Japanese civilians. Descended upon the Britannian's and kill them all. SAVE THE JAPANESE!" Lelouch ordered and the hidden Black Knights started to attack with rage. They spotted the Naruto's forces wiping out any and all Britannian's they could find and treating the wounded Japanese's. Thanks to Naruto the number of dead were pretty low as he had clones all over the place helping out.

Lelouch found Euphemia shooting at Kallen's Knightmare.

"Kallen leave I can take it from here." Lelouch ordered and Kallen went back to helping her comrades.

"We must kill all the Japanese wait you aren't Japanese. So I was wondering if we could run the specially administrative zone of Japan?" She asked.

"Yes...I would have liked that." Lelouch said as he pulled out a gun and shot her. _'Farewell Euphemia..you we the first girl I ever loved.' _Lelouch thought.

"NOOO!" Yelled a voice. Lelouch turned around and saw Suzaku's Knightmare charging right towards him, but was stopped by C.C. Lelouch quickly bordered his Knightmare to fight Suzaku, but Suzaku had already left with an injured Euphemia. Soon the battle was over and many Japanese's life's ever saved by Naruto's forces. Lelouch was now about to give his speech.

"People of Japan and all who are oppressed by the empire of Britannia, long have I waited, all through the struggles against Britannia's injustices, I waited for them to come to their senses, but that hope was betrayed, by an act of barbarism that can only be called genocide...Euphemia is the symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy, a murderer cloaked in the flag of a nation...I hereby declare our independence from Britannia, but don't take this to mean the resurrection of your fallen nation, we will not turn back the hands of time! The new Japan we go on to build, shall be one broad enough to accept all peoples, histories, and ideologies. Where the strong shall not reign over the weak, and it shall be called The United States of Japan!" Lelouch said and everyone cheered and others shocked yet still cheered! Naruto watched from the sidelines with his forces on the stand by. He was wondering whether to aid the massive rebellion that was bound to happen anytime soon or to just head back to Moscow. If he aided he could free Japan right here and now. This would land a crushing blow to the Britannia since Japan is the largest producer of Sakuradite.

"All forces...be ready for battle our target will be the Tokyo settlement." Naruto ordered. His forces would be ready. His forces were eager fight Britannia. Unlike other military forces Naruto's was multi-culture. He had Chinese, Japanese, Soviet, Middle Eastern and more military personal in his forces and all had hated Britannia for what they did to their homeland. Lelouch walked up to Naruto he was about to speak when Naruto cut him off.

"Save it. I know what really happened, but for the sake of freeing Japan and since you declared it an independent nation, my forces will aid yours, however they will not be under your command as they are my soldiers." Naruto said leaving no room for arguments. Zero nodded but inwardly Zeros mind was going overdrive. Naruto knew what happened to Euphemia and if the truth ever got out the Japanese people would turn on him. He banished such thoughts as he had a battle to win.

Cornelia was a devastated every since her sister's death. She had failed just like she had failed Lelouch and his sister all those years ago. It was then she knew what to do. She would kill Zero and avenge Euphemia. Suzaku was also going to kill Zero for taking the women he loved. Meanwhile at the Britannian H.Q.

"This is a blunder there are riots and rebellions all over Area 11, the largest being the Black Knights." An officer said as he watched Area11's map showing uprisings everywhere.

"Yes, now the Black Knights are marching towards Tokyo settlement and along the way there are absorbing other rebels. They number in the tens of thousands." Another officer said.

"Sir Guilford we you must act now!" Another officer stated.

"We can't not move without her highness." Guildford said.

"But sir ever since the princess's death she has locked herself inside her room." Another officer said.

"We must have faith!" Guilford said.

"Sir! It seems like the Black Knights are being backed by the Soviet forces led by Naruto!" A soldier said as he handed Guilford a report.

"This is not good. The Soviet forces are the strongest force right now, and our reinforcements will arrive within 6 hours." Guilford said. Then the door opened.

"Do not waver. We can win this if we stay calm." Cornelia said as she walked up to the map. Everyone sighed. With their princess they can win this.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto was sitting at the very edge of his command ships runway. Now some of you think that he might be crazy sitting that close to its edge with his legs hanging off, but to his men they knew that there commander was not scared by such things. He could see Tokyo from here and he could also see the Black Knights down bellow. Behind Naruto dozens upon dozens of Knightmares were being prepped for battle. He looked over to the escort ships seeing that they too were getting ready for battle. Naruto wasn't a fool he knew that his aerial forces would be a massive advantage of the Britannian's, but he also knew that should Lelouch fall he would have to cut his loss and retreat. True he had his aerial fleet but he just didn't have the amount of Knightmare to fight off the entire Britannian military force in Area 11. Naruto have only brought about 20% of his forces here, the rest were back home.

Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that they were at the edge of Tokyo Settlement. He was brought out of his thought when Zero gave the Britannian's a chance to surrender by midnight. That was a foolish mistake on his part Naruto thought. If he gave them a chance to surrender the Britannian's will use that chance to dig in. Naruto was about to order his forces to attack when all of the sudden the entire Settlement collapsed on itself.

"I see, so you used your Geass on the workers and ordered them to collapse the settlement to thought the Britannian's off." Naruto said as he smirked. He got up and started to walk towards the bridge. He brought out his radio.

"All forces begin the attack on Tokyo Settlement. I want the stealth bombers to commence bombing the enemy fleet at port. Make sure none of their ships survive." Naruto ordered. Soon Knightmares launched out of the warships upon the enemy. Stealth bombers followed shortly afterwards heading towards the port to destroy the Britannian fleet. The Black Knights went to secure key buildings like the media structures, school and other buildings. Naruto entered the bridge and everyone saluted him.

"At ease. What's the states of the battle?" Naruto asked. holographic map open up in front of him showing the battle from a bird's eye view.

"Sir as of now our forces have capture the at least 20% of the city, however the Britannian's are dug in well. We have lost about 1% of our forces, however most of them ejected so we have recovered them. Right now our forces are harassing the enemy Knightmares from above, but we have reports that there are some Britannian aerial units are heading towards us as we speak." An officer reported showing hundreds of Britannian jets and helicopters heading towards the warships.

"Shoot them out the sky by our long range anti-air missiles and if they get close right our newly fixed laser beams." Naruto ordered. That was one other weapon system they found on the warships. Laser beams. It came as a shock that the Soviets were making laser beams, but unfortunately they didn't have the power now the systems to uses these beams so they were useless, but now they had fixed them up and were ready for use. Soon the anti-air defenses launched wave after wave of missiles destroying much of the Britannian airpower, those who got close were vaporized by the lasers. Naruto noticed that the further the attacking forces went the harder it got to take the city. In his mind Zero was a fool. He had brought down the city yes, but he had also given the Britannian's a perfect place to defend. This was like Stalingrad all over again only this time it was the Britannian's who were dug in. He would have ordered mass bombing, but the rebels were mixed in with the enemy. He didn't want friendly fire.

"Damn...at this rate the rebels will be wiped out. Where the hell is he?" Naruto thought. He was trying to locate Zeros Knightmare, while looking for him he saw Suzaku trying to find Zero as well, must likely to kill him.

"Naruto why are you helping the Black Knights?" Came a voice over the radio. It was Guildford.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? I am already at war with Britannia and to free another Area would do well." Naruto replied. He was going to cut the channel before he had an idea.

"Guildford...tell you princess that I can bring her sister back to life, however there will a price. If she wants to then she will call he at this radio frequency." Naruto said before he cut the channel. Guildford on the other hand was about to tell Cornelia of the offer, but when he got to her position she was badly wounded.

"Don't worry princess you will be alright." He said before he took her to a medical station.

"Sir the Black Knights are fall apart! The Britannian's are launching a counter attack!" An officer said. Naruto narrowed his eyes on the map.

"So you abandoned your forces for you sister? I must act quickly." Naruto thought.

"Patch me through the Black Knights." Naruto ordered. Soon he was patched to all Black Knight elements.

"Attention all Black Knight elements. This is Naruto the commander of the Soviet forces. Your commander Zero has left the battlefield for unknown reasons and Britannian reinforcements are in bound. If you wish to survive then head to the capture G-1 base from there you shall be airlifted to our warships. I shall cover your retreat." Naruto said.

"Very well all forces fall back to the G-1!" Tohdoh said. Soon the Black Knights started to fall back. Naruto sighed.

"I shall be covering their forces and order our forces to fallback and dispatch drop-ships for the Black Knights, under stood?" Naruto ordered and despaired into a vortex. His soldiers weren't surprised after all the whole world knew of Naruto's ability. He soon appeared on the frontline and the first thing he did was create shadow clones, about 20 of them.

"Ok listen up use Susanoo and hold back the enemy, we need to by enough time for our forces to retreat." Naruto ordered. He and his shadow clones waited for about an hour before Britannian Knightmares arrived and opened fire. There bullets did nothing to Naruto's Susanoo. He started to slash his sword sending black shockwaves towards the enemy destroying the enemy Knightmares. His shadow clones all across the city were doing the same thing. They kept on fighting before the Britannian's gave up as they have failed to destroy his defense. He looked up and saw his warships retreating.

"Well I guess I should leave too." Naruto said and despaired into a vortex and appeared in his command ship. The runway to be exact. He saw the Black Knight members standing there debating on what to do next.

"To all Black Knight forces. Your commander Zero's location is unknown as of yet, and I do not have the force to retake Tokyo. So my forces are retreating back to Soviet land. What will you do? I can drop your forces off, but that would be foolish as you would be destroyed the minute you land." Naruto said. All of them knew it was true as they had no idea where the commander was.

"So I have an offer for you." Naruto said. They all looked up.

"I shall take you all back to the Soviet Union with me, however while there you all shall be under my command as part of my forces. Once Zero is found then I shall release you from my command." Naruto offered. The Black Knight's talked with each other and soon Tohdoh walked up.

"Very well we shall join you until we figure out where Zero went." He said. Soon they would arrive in Soviet territory, and soon they would be fighting on a whole new land.

**That's all for people. I shall see you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello their people! I have been getting a lot of requests for this story to be updated, even though you all know that I won't update it because of Watch Fox. So here's what I am going to do. I will update this for now and you all tell me which story should I keep updating, Watch fox? Or this one. Your call people. So with this, goodbye!**

It has been at least 2 months since Zero disappeared and for 2 months the Britannian's have being launching attacks against the Soviet Union. While these attacks weren't large scale they could still do a lot of damage. Naruto found that out the hard way. He had realized that he was being too arrogant, believing that he was the strongest or some kind of god. However a few weeks back at least 790 hundred Soviet civilians died in an attack by Britannia. He was too slow to save them. Even with his Susanoo and his other abilities he was just too slow. He also realized that he commanded from the back way to much only showing up when he felt like it. It took the death of 790 civilians for him to realize how foolish he was being the whole time. Sure he had seen the Japanese being killed, but those casualties weren't his fault they were Zeros. It was funny really since the first casualty his side received was a civilian.

He then had redoubled the effort to prevent such casualties to occur in the first place, by deploying more forces by the borders. Currently he was going over the latest documents his soldiers found in an unnamed Soviet underground base on Bolshevik Island. They had found the base on accident when one of their radiation readers went insane, showing large amount of radio activity. What they had found could very well be something that could change warfare as the world knew it.

What they had found was a secret testing sit for 'Project Apocalypse'. Apparently the Soviets scientists had cracked the atomic theory which allowed them to use atomic energy. They didn't use Sakuradite, but rather Uranium and Plutonium. However the Uranium and Plutonium elements were radioactive meaning that they were unstable therefore they release energy and when the energy inside the nucleus of a radioactive atom is released it creates an explosion...a very big and deadly kind of explosion. The radiation they picked up was the first atomic bomb, as the Soviet scientists called it, which was tested underground. It also worked in their favor since both Uranium and Plutonium were completely ignored in favor of Sakuradite. The atomic bomb was definitely the strongest man made weapon ever built. He would have to order at least 6 of these to be produced after careful study of the documents the Soviet scientists had left behind when the war ended. He knew that if the Soviets had produced more of these dooms day weapons then god help the world, because they would have used them anyways. Perhaps it was good that they lost or else it there world have been a nuclear winter.

"Dame it why the hell won't the E.U just accept my plan?" Naruto talked to himself. For the past month or so he was trying to appeal to the E.U with his plan called the United Nations, but they turned him down every single time. If they kept on doing it then what was the point of his plan? South America had lost its entire native indigenous people through war or neglected. The same could be said of the African states. The only places that a few native peoples of these former states were either the E.U or the Chinese federation, and both of them had fools as their political leaders.

"If this is the way things are going I might as well start my own dame empire." Naruto said as he thought over his next plan of action. From the North he had to worry about Britannia and it seemed that Cornelia refused to listen to him. She didn't want her sister be brought back from the dead then so be it. Another thing Naruto thought of was to bring back some powerful dead ninjas. That was blown out of the water when he was unable to bring them back. He theorized that he had access to this world's afterlife. Soon his radio came to life.

"Sir we have a problem." An officer's voice came from the radio.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's the E.U sir...they have launched an Invasion on Soviet soil." The officer answered. Naruto's eyes widened. What the hell was the E.U thinking? He quickly pulled out a device which showed the map of the Soviet Union and indeed was the E.U invading from the Eastern Front.

"I want all aerial warships to be redeployed at the Eastern front. I shall arrive soon meanwhile send the 88th and the 46th Knightmare divisions to the front. They should be able to stall the enemy." Naruto ordered.

"Understood sir, and what of the Black Knights sir?" The officer asked. Naruto looked over his map to see and spotted the Black Knight units which were stationed at Stalingrad.

"Have them fortify Stalingrad, since they are too far away from the front." Naruto responded and quickly got up to meet the enemy. He walked through the narrow hallways. He entered a hanger bay that housed many Knightmares. He started issuing out orders and called one of the engineers over to get him a Knightmare.

"It's one of the new models Russian outfitted. Will this be ok?" The Engineer asked as Naruto nodded

"Yes, now get it ready now for launch. We need to throw the E.U out of Soviet soil." Naruto said as he got on a lift that raised him up to the open cockpit of the Knightmare. All around him engineers ran around getting everything ready as fast as they could. He boarded the cockpit and started it up. As the monitors came to life, a slogan also showed up in Russian. The slogan stated "Workers of the world unite! You have nothing to lose but your chains!" Naruto knew that Communism would never work, not on a large scale it wouldn't, and it was proven by the old Soviet Union. Naruto wanted true Communism, because true Communism was vastly different from what the Soviet Union had. Under true Communism things like sexism and racism would be put to an end. The need for war would be eliminated, because nations and their respective bourgeoisies would no longer need to compete for markets and national resources by fighting each other. Measures such as the military expenditure in order to counteract the ailing world economy would also cease. It would also allow wasteful production to be limited, thus keeping the environment sustainable, however the biggest pro was that it was all geared towards providing for the people rather than generating profit. The problem is that in the past leaders like Stalin (Yes he did exist in this world, because I said so!) kept the government and the people under tight rule by using Secret Services fear and the fact that he decided almost everything.

That was not Communism; that was a dictatorship. To prevent that from happing Naruto would not restrict people's rights and keep the economic less controlled by the government. In Naruto's word he was going to create a Democratic Communist Society. People would have all the freedom, but companies would not be able to suck up all the profit from the hard work of the people. That would be one job of the government; however the government would have complete authority if it came down to national issues such as war.

Naruto shook his head, for now he was the one in charge as such the industrial section and the rebuilding of cities was the top priority, building the government would have to wait. He checked everything and then took a deep breath.

"Sir, your Knightmare is ready for launch!" One of the Engineers said over the radio. Naruto thanked him before he put the throttle to max and launched leaving a trail of orange behind him.

"Holy shit that was fast!" One of the engineers said as he stood there.

"Dame right...thought we need to fix this place up now..." Another engineer said as he pointed to the back was everything was a mess thanks to Naruto's Knightmare.

"..." No one said anything as they headed back to clean it the mess up.

**Eastern Front 6 hours later:**

The Eastern Front was a mess. The E.U had launched a surprise attack on Soviet forces and had great success all across the front, which is until a more organized Soviet forces started to join in. Now they were in a deadlock.

"Sir, the Soviet forces are dug in well and our Knightmares are making slow progress due to the snow and ice." One of the officers reported to an E.U General who gritted his teeth in response.

"Where is the 122nd armored division? They were supposed to be here 3 hours ago!" The general demanded. The officer flinched.

"Sir...the 122nd was destroyed by enemy Knightmares, also we have lost a vast majority of our aerial forces, because of enemy aerial warships." The officer reported more bad news to the General.

"What?!" The E.U General shouted out. How could they have lost all of their aerial forces so fast?

"Sir why don't we just ask one of the other Generals to spear some air support?" Another officer asked.

"I am afraid we cannot do that, Alex." The monitor screen changed to show another E.U General.

"What do you mean you can't?" Asked the now named General Alex.

"Because me along with General Anderson have also both lost a majority of our air support. We all have underestimated the enemy's aerial power. Just one of those warships is enough to provide support for a whole region. All we can do for now is keep pushing forward." The General stated.

"But without air support our progress is going to be very slow. Do you really think we can win Jack?" Alex asked the now named Jack. Jack was about to reply, but was cut off by one of Alex's officer.

"Sir, there is a fast unidentified Knightmare closing in on us. It's taking over Knightmares and other forces out like nothing! Orders?" The officer asked his General.

"Well stop it! Do not let it reach command!" Alex ordered, however it was too late. His Command Unite shook as explosions started to take place.

"Dammit! Evacuate the unit!" Alex yelled, but this time the Knightmare tore a hole in the wall. Alex looked up at the Knightmare in fear. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Do not worry General Alex, I will send you back to the E.U...in a body bag." The voice of the pilot spoke as he ended the Generals life. Throughout the battlefield the European forces started to fall apart due to the loss of their regional command.

"Attention all European forces, surrender now and you will be sent back home, however if you chose to fight then so be it." Naruto's voice echoed through the battlefield and just like that E.U forces started to give up.

"Sir, we still have two more E.U army groups and while they have began to retreat, they are still causing damage vie raids and other means." An officer reported to Naruto over the radio.

"Order all forces to press the attack." Naruto was cut off as a lone E.U Knightmare charged at him. Thinking quickly Naruto dodged the Knightmare and impaled it with his lance that came equipped with his Knightmare. The Knightmare blew up in ball of fire.

"As I was saying, order all forces to press the attack. It's time to teach the E.U that we are not to be messed with." Just like that the dug in Soviet forces yelled out their battle cries and charged forward. Naruto however started to head back. The E.U forces had started to rout. In his opinion, the European Nations were all a bunch of thieving bastards. While the rich held parties and bathed themselves in luxury, the poor suffered along with the refuges that had fled their homeland due to Britannia. If Britannia didn't have to deal with social unrest in the Areas then the E.U would have fallen already. Napoleons legacy was wasted on such fools. He left them the tools to stop Britannia and what do they do what them? Nothing. They sit back and allow Britannia to grow.

"The E.U. will pay for this..." Naruto said to himself, but just then his radio came to life again.

"Sir, we have reports that the Chinese are crossing the border, they have just launched an all out invasion on our soil. Not only that, but it seems like that the Britannian are using this chance and invading from the North. The E.U. is regrouping and is most likely to attack again." The officer reported Naruto growled. This was no mindless invasion...this was a three-pronged attack. They would have his forces move to the East before attacking from the North and the South. They wanted to box him in.

"So, they have formed a sort of Axis against me? Very well...it's time to teach those fools...that one does not simply mess with a good." Naruto said as he exited his Knightmare and made 2 shadow clones.

"You, head to where the Chinese are and slaughter them all and you, head off to the Eastern front and throw back any of those E.U. bastards back out if they return." Naruto ordered as the clones nodded and took off to meet the enemy.

"Now then..." Naruto said as he turned north.

"It's time you visit your sister, Cornelia." Naruto said as he took off towards the North. He had shown mercy before, but not this time. This time, he would show no mercy. In the meanwhile, C.C. was wondering there the hell was her pizza. Even if there was a war going on, she expected her pizza to be delivered on time dammit!

**Well, that's it for now and I hope you all enjoyed it. I will see you all, later. Bye!**


End file.
